Anime Avengers
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: It's a story, which brings together the most famous protagonist of manga\anime : Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Goku, Natsu, Seiya and more to come. Side by side with some OC, and with the help of their friends, they will fight the Deadly Alliance of the Mangaverse\Animeverse. Review if you like or if you don't (especially if you don't). Rated 'M' because everything might happen.
1. Chapter 1: Deadly Alliance

**Legends of the Anime Avengers (Brought you by Daniele II)**

Hello boys\girls\alien or whatever you are.

I'm Daniele II: the "II" is because my creator wanted to gave me his name, but since he can't be confused with his own OC, he added the "II".

I don't even get why.

However I bet you don't care.

This a story of various adventures that I had with the ones that I use to call the AA (Anime Avengers, even if it was clear), Pegasus Seiya, Son Goku, Monkey D Luffy (Rufy), Uzumaki Naruto, Kurosachi Ichigo, Dragneel Natsu.

"They doesn't fit with each other!" or "Where are all the others?!" or "Where is my favourite character?!" and even "Why the fuck Inuyasha isn't here?!".

Long story.

Originally there were only us seven, then we became more popular and our numbers increased.

But I like this part more.

They were such rookies, even if every single one of them (theoretically) was more powerful than me.

Ok, I'm such a talker sometimes.

Let's start.

* * *

**First Arch: Evil Alliance**

Yes, I think that this is the right point to start.

We were already a well formed group, so I won't talk about how our group was born, since is a real pain.

Wait for a while and I may write all the prequels with other stories.

Anyway, I was sitting on my couch while my companions were training hard into the training room's arena of the special Machine of Time and Spirit, that I personally built in the space between the world of the living and the Soul Society.

It was enormous and the inside was more like a special base, or the Batcave or other stuff like that. It even had the kitchen and the dining room.

Seiya was trying to control his wings in order to fly and catch up with Goku; Natsu was yelling like a moron, taking out all is frustration for not being able to punch Luffy's face yet; and Naruto was impatient to end his confrontation whit Ichigo, considering that the Shinigami was slower and more dumb on powers and fighting skills.

After some disaster caused by the recent fight with the Sanctuary's Gold Saints (that was pretty different from the one of the manga), Seiya recovered the injuries and his Pegasus' Armour was repaired by Mur of Aries thanks to the blood of Aioria; Goku has already achieved the Super Sayan 3 form, even if he didn't yet show it to the world because he was dead; Naruto wasn't yet friendly with Kurama, but the two of them were making progress on a island when I came to collect him; Ichigo just regained his powers during the fight whit the Full Bringer and I found him pretty enthusiastic ; Luffy almost ended his training with Rayleigh, and he didn't complain about being interrupt; and Natsu was all fired up by the victory at the Magic Tournament, and of course I brought the King's Crown back to where it belongs.

We got separated a lot lately, because I tought most of them were dead (and I was fighting various kind of monsters in other manga universes), but after I got back from my travel to regain myself and found them all healty and alive (well, most of them)...

...HELL I wanted to make sure that this time it would work for a very long time.

I was filled with these thoughts when I got a call by a certain someone known as my rival\best friend: Dartemir, the Elemental God of Thunder and former King of all the Oceans (other stuff, you don't ask yet) (beware my second OC).

-Si bro, cosa c'è? (I'm Italian, he is Danish but he usually talk Italian, but don't worry I will translate it for you) (Yes bro, what is it?).

-Something happened...

-I get it: what-is-it?

-Somebody tried to kidnap Athena.

-Miss Saori? Who was this time...her pillow?

-... ... ...No, a bunch of new villains.

-All new?

-No.

-Be clear then.

-I'll try to be as clear as possible...and fast.

* * *

As usual for her, lady Saori was watching the sunset by the maximum height of the Sanctuary, holding her sceptre in one hand, while the wind was blewing through her hair.

Downstairs, a lot downstairs, Aldebaran was keeping a costant guard.

The Sanctuary counted only six Gold Saints now but Kanon, after becoming the new Gemini Saints, left the Sanctuary.

Anyway, while he was on guard, Aldebaran received an unpleasant visit.

-Who the hell are you?

-Me? What do you think?- Aizen said appearing out of nowhere.

The others Gold Saints also received a visitor.

Mur had to confront with a silent guy, who was wearing a black, white and yellow magician's coat: Zeref.

Aioria had the misfortune to meet the infamous Super Buu, freed from his prison in misterious circumstances.

Shaka received is fearful opponent without a word: Madara.

And Milo found himself confronting BlackBeard.

These fights didn't seem to have good promises: except for Super Buu, nobody of these villains ever achieved the light speed, and none of them had a power to confront the strengths of the attacks used by the Gold Saints (for what I knew until then).

-Why are you here?- Mur asked to Zeref, calm.

-Why?- Aizen smiled answering to Aldebaran -But to take Athena, of course.

-Don't think that it will be so easy- Aioria, mad, pointed his finger to Super Buu -You have to pass over my dead body!

-Tch. Do you believe that we are some pesky Bronze Saints?- Madara said, cold.

-Are you?- Milo prepared to attack.

-Do you believe- Zeref answered -that we would dare such a thing without being ready?

For a second, all the Gold Saints doubted.

-As I thought.

Zeref launched out a Death-Magic wave.

Mur used the "Cristal Wall" to counter it, but the magic wave changed his shape and turned into a blade, which shattered the wall in pieces.

After that, the magic changed shape again and formed tentacles which captured Mur, immobilizing him.

The Death Magic started to corrode the Gold Armour, and soon it would have reached the Saint's skin.

-Starlight Revolution!- even if he wasn't able to direct the attack properly, most of the dark wave was dissolved, but Zeref easily evaded the attack.

Mur decided to end the fight, and teleported himself behind Zeref, trying to take him down.

But the magician simply created another blade of Death Magic which pierced Mur's legs, breaking the Armour.

The wizard didn't even turn.

While the Gold Saints was falling, the dark magic assumed the shape of a hand, which grabbed Mur's neck, finally killing him.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle and Fall of Sanctuary

-Sooo. Here we are!

-**What's supposed to mean?**

-What I said.

-_It's only the second chapter, can we wait a for a while before discussing on the story?_

-Yes, I suppose.

* * *

Aizen smiled while watching Aldebaran's struggle to remain alive.

Aizen's sword pierced him by the only uncovered spot: the place between his legs.

The sword sank a lot inside, until only the hilt was out the Saint's body.

When Aldebaran fell on his knees, Aizen pulled out the sword, leaving him on the ground.

Meanwhile, things were getting bad for Milo, who was severely injured by earthquake's attacks of BlackBeard: the entrails of Milo's body were mangled. In the exterior he was bleeding from nose, mouth, ears and eyes.

Aioria was even worse: a little candy in Buu's hands, but his armour was still intact.

The only one, who didn't engage a fight yet, was Shaka.

The Virgo Saints was silent, meditating, while Madara simply stood in the temple keeping his sharingan eyes pointed on the enemy.

-I'm going to die, don't I?

-Probably. That is your only fate.

Shaka returned silent, then he grabbed Madara's neck at incredible speed.

-Then I will be sure to bring you with me.

Shaka opened his eyes, right in front of his enemy, and the only strength of his gesture burned the villain to ashes.

But also the sharingan of Madara, in those few seconds, trapped Shaka into a nightmare's illusion.

And worst of that, when the smoke caused by the Saint's attack dispersed, Madara was still standing, unscathed.

-Susanoo. It even repels the Cosmo's attack.

Shaka desperately tried another attack, but because of the illusion he ended up committing suicide, extinguishing himself in a world of light.

All of the Golden Saints were annihilated.

* * *

-Aizen, enough.

Zeref appeared in front of the half dead Taurus' Saint and killed him.

-You're so cold Zeref.

-You're a twisted psychopath- the dark wizard said, expressionless.

-I'm just a curious man. I wanted to know how long he can hold.

-Too dangerous. Remember: the Gold Saints must be killed without hesitation- Zeref disappeared and reappeared behind Aizen, so fast that even the evil shinigami didn't notice -Gods only know when they would stand up and stab you in the back.

Then the dark wizard charged up on the stairs to reach the others.

Aizen remained silent watching the dead Aldebaran, then he followed his ally.

Saori felt all the deaths by her divine connection with the Saints, so she wasn't surprised to find the enemy surrounding her.

-Lady Athena...- Zeref mormoured

She turned to face the enemies with a hard look, without spilling a single tear.

-You know why we are here- Madara continued -Surrender.

-Never!...- (not for being impolite, but Athena's speech was terrible and boring, and more important: useless. So I'm gonna skip it) -...the light of love never fades away...

-Enough- Aizen stopped her, raising a hand -You're naive, and still a child. Do you think that we are easy to convince? That the world is filled with light and love? Grow up, kid!

Aizen moved a single foot towards Athena, and the goddess fired a single ray of light, which almost took down the Shinigami.

But the attack was blocked by Zeref and BalckBeard and sent back.

Saori took the hit with a single scream of desperation, falling on her butt.

She tried to back off, but she ended up trapped between the pit and the five warriors.

-Time to PUT YOU TO SLEEP!- BlackBeard prepared to jump on her, when a scream stopped him: -SCARLET NEEDLE!

Even if he was injured to death, Milo managed to follow the invaders to the peak of Sanctuary.

But his effort ended up being useless: BlackBeard avoided the attack and the Gold Saint ended up sliced in two, by a coordinated attack of Madara and Aizen.

-You didn't check if he was really dead!- Madara screamed in anger to the pirate.

-He was dead! He wasn't moving anymore!- BalckBeard tried to answer.

-Idiot!- Madara charged, ready to kill, and the pirate prepared to welcome him.

Zeref stood between the two -Enough! You remember me of children who fights for a toy.

-Whahahahahaaha. Yes, children- BlackBeard's look turned to Saori -Time to END THIS KID!

She couldn't even find the strenght to scream,

BlackBeard jumped to hit the goddess, but someone, wrapped in a green cloak, blocked his punch, and then sent him back with a swing in mid-air.

While spinning, the mysterious savior showed under the cloak a dress, who resembled both an armour and a wizard's coat, with the blue and black colours dominating.

-Oh, look who showed up- Madara said.

-You don't seem to be surprise- the unknown individual muttered with a male voice, landing between Saori and the five.

After hearing the voice, all the villains immediately held their breath.

-Wait...you...!- BlackBeard pointed a finger to the misterious man.

-Me- the hood fell back -And my friends.

Behind the villains, a huge curtain of cherry blossom and fire rose from the ground to above them (and their faces turned with surprise).

When the curtain fell, behind there were four fighters: the nameccian wizard Piccolo, the Shinigami Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, the 2nd Company's General of WhiteBeard FireFist Ace (who was supposed to be dead) and the Akatsuki former member Itachi (also supposed to be dead).

-Hm. Nice move...Jellal(Gerard)- Aizen said turning with a half-smile.

The blue haired guy, with his tattoo around the right eye, slowly moved froward.

-So- the wizard continued -Where were we?

-YAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Super Buu went on a rampage and he tried to grab Jellal stretching a hand.

The wizard evaded the move without problem and charged up pointing at Zeref, his enemy.

In that precise moment, all the fighters moved to attack, but Saori fainted.

Jellal evaded another Super Buu's attack, and Aizen was ready to find an opening on his back.

Itachi moved faster, making a combo with Jellal, and both dodged out the attack, while Ace tried a direct hit to Aizen.

But Zeref disposed of the fire ball.

Since Super Buu was making a great mess Piccolo tried a direct attack: first with Ki blasts, and then with a physical confrontation.

But the pink demon simply punched him on the shoulder and Piccolo felt the bones turning into dust.

Luckily for him, the Nameccian got grabbed by BlackBeard's "Black Hole" powers and got ripped away by Buu's hands, and hit the pirate on the head (talking about good luck).

The other warriors were having solo duels, and sometimes they switched pairs.

Jellal went against Madara, because both of them were able to read the enemy's moves and were immune to each other's illusion attack.

Byakuya at first tried to defeat Aizen, but the villains had the decisive advantage of the hypnosis casted on all Shinigami (except Ichigo).

So Itachi got in the way, since he was also immune to Aizen's powers, leaving Zeref to the Captain's care.

Since the dark wizard's magic was able to kill everything it touches, the Captain used his Shikai (which was replaceable) instead of the Bankai (SPOILER! which, if was damaged, never repaired again END SPOILER!).

Ace, since he is a Logia Devil Fruit wielder, confronted Super Buu.

The demon failed on hitting him even with Energy blast, but also Ace's fire wasn't able to burn down the demon's skin.

After a stall situation (in which Piccolo used BlackBeard's head as a mace against the rocks) Jellal and Itachi communicated to all the companions (via telepathy) a plan to take down the enemy.

It happened in this way...more or less: the first one to act was Piccolo, who let go of BlackBeard, badly injured, and after ripping-off his broken arm, he launched it to Zeref, which was overpowering Byakuya.

Thanks to the distraction the Shinigami moved away, using his speed to pierce Madara's stomach with his sword, and then grab the ninja by the jugular, keeping him as a hostage.

In that precise moment Jellal, Itachi and Ace scattered, the first to draw Super Buu's attention, the second to trap Zeref into an illusion with the sharingan, the third to trap Aizen into a sphere of fire.

But unfortunately Zeref anticipated the move and he slipped to Athena, pointing a Death Magic's Blade at her troath -Stop or I kill her.

Jellal got distracted, and Buu grabbed his neck, while into the surprise of the entire group Aizen's sword cut Ace, even if he was a Logia.

Itachi stood still, always trying to turn Zeref into the illusion, but the dark wizard kept avoiding his gaze.

Piccolo prepared a Ki Blast to wipe out BlackBeard's head, and Byakuya strenghtened his grasp on Madara's troath.

Still, the situation didn't change.

No words moved in the air; not a sound, not a sigh, not a breath seemed to exist

-So- said a new voice -why am I here?

Phoenix Ikki advanced into the scene, appearing from the staircase, surrounded by his flame (*deadly epic music*).

-You took your time, Phoenix- Byakuya glared at him.

-We could have been already dead- Piccolo added.

-You- Ikki pointed his finger to Zeref, moving towards him -Move away from her at once!

-Take another step and she dies.

Ikki stopped for a moment, and then he kept advancing.

-You wont dare. She's precious to someone. Someone you're scared of.

-YAAAAGGHHH- Super Buu stretched his free arm aiming for Phoenix.

-Majin Buu NO!- Aizen tried to warn him but it was too late: Phoenix dodged the attack and then counterattacked -Phantom Devil!

Almost immediately Super Buu let go of Jellal, while his face paled(if possible), showing a pure fear.

Ikki turned to face Zeref, and by the look on his eyes the Bronze Saint had no more doubt on what he said before.

The dark wizard kept moving his ferocious eyes around, asking himself what to do.

-Nothing- another voice, this one calm, dark and powerful -Don't do nothing more, my warriors. You've done enough.

All the fighters turned their faces trying to identify the one's who was talking -It's useless. I'm not there.

A dark portal opened behind Zeref swallowing him, while a biggerd one appeared over the heads of the fighters and sucked in the other villains.

-Dammit!- Ikki closed his hand into fist. At least Saori\Athena was unscathed.

-You have gotta be kidding me! We just wonaaaugh...

-Stay still Ace, the injure is worse than what you think- Itachi went closer to his friend for give assistance.

-How the hell Aizen managed this?- Byakuya asked, more to himself than to the others.

-And why the hell you didn't come sooner?!- Jellal grabbed Ikki by his shuolders -Are you insane or something?!

-Watch your words, wizard- the Saint said, shrugging off the opponent's grip -I don't fly, neither I am a ninja nor a Alien. I don't even have a speed boost power like you.

-Why you...?!- Jellal clenched his fists.

A thunder rumbled in the sky, announcing the arrive of Dartemir (Always the last one to join the party -looser-).


	3. Chapter 3: The wrong move

**_Previously on Anime Avengers..._**

-What the fuck are you saying?

-**Oh, c'm on!**

* * *

Taking back the story from the last chapter...Dartemir ended his report, and I focused on it.

-So I bet you brought her in a safer place- I said after a few moments

-Yes, we did: Sanctuary is lost.

-Not forever, until I'm here. However, where did you bring her? Let me guess: you brought her to Seritei?

-Where...? Ah, no-no-no-no-no.

-Since Aizen escaped is not a good choice. Well done. Then, on WhiteBeard's ship?

-No. We have no idea of where is it.

-Good. Konhoa's village?

-No.

-Good again. It's not yet reb...

-We brought her to Fairy Tail's guild.

-ARE YOU F*****G CRAZY?

-Jezzz, don't scream at the phone! And what's wrong with that? No enemy can crush Fairy Tail.

-EXCEPT THEIR OWN MEMBERS!

-...?- he remained silent, missing the point of what I said.

-Ok, you don't get it. Wait until our arrival. Don't let her move from there.

I closed the call, and turned to where I thought my companions were.

I found myself into a totally crushed arena.

-I got distracted again. Oh man, are they alive?

A groan came by a pile of rubble.

They were alive; they must have overdid a little bit.

-Guys we have an emergency. Sanctuary has been attacked and the Gold Saints of Aries, Taurus, Leo, Virgo and Scorpio are dead. Athena is unscathed, but she is waiting us at Fairy Tail. You heard everithing?

-Sure, we heard something- Goku got up without any problem, but still he got defeated -We are going to Fairy Tail to have an emergency: FOOD!

-You didn't get a word- I sweated a drop on the back of my head.

"For Goku, to fall so much into the abyss of idiocy..." I thought before bowing my head for desperation.

-Anyway the ones that can't move will be carried by me- I said

-No need- all the others started to rise by the wreckage -We have a pride- Ichigo replied.

"And what pride? You are all nuts, stupid, crazy, idiot people" I thought.

-Guys...- Natsu raised his tone -I swear that one day I WILL BEAT YOU!

-FOOOOOOOOD!- Luffy was getting on a rampage (Always hungry, the guy).

-Ok-ok-ok. You guys go on: I need to fix the place- I said, before that things could get worse.

-Well then. We will make sure to leave you enough food to rebuilt your strength- Goku replied before leaving with the others.

"That's a lie".

Even if Ichigo and Seiya weren't famous for eat a lot, after such an intense training I doubt all the food in the world would be enough for the six of them.

A smile took place on my face.

They always make me smile.

Youth, friendship, changes: it's what makes the worlds...no the universes' heart beat.

And I'm doing poetic nonsense because I don't have a clue of what to say (again).

Oh, I get it: you know most part or maybe all the guys that showed up until now (except for the-mysterious-bad-guys-leader) but you don't have a damned clue of how I look like.

So, need to explain it right away: I'm an ordinary handsome human, with dark blacks straight shoulder-length hair, dark eyes, 1,78 m high, visible muscles and a slender figure.  
I usually wear an armour which appears like a second skin, which can also change the appearance of facial traits, body and can resemble any kind of dress.  
I usually don't use any make-up and wear a simple close-fitting black combat suit with a cloak and a hood to hide my face and stop the peculiar way of girls of pointing their eyes on my face.  
I have a very sweet demonic-like super girlfriend: Ardenia.  
She is jealous of me, and so, if she finds some girls clinging on me, she send them flying, except if those are the terrible six Tsunade, Erza, Shaina, C18, Yoruichi and Boa Hancock, which some of the few female fighters in pair with her.  
Ok, most of them are in love with somebody else, but the fact that I'm handsome doesn't mean that they forget the one they love, they just have a crazy moment.  
That's why I go around covering my face (if possible).  
I hope that you managed follow my explanation, because it doesn't make much sense.

Oh yes, one more thing: I'm a 65 years old man who looks like a 20.  
This really doesn't make the sense.  
Ah, my children are all dead, so are my two previous wifes; my granddaughter is twelve and happy to have me as an adoptive father, but she still call me grandpa.  
Cute.

End of explication.

Joking: I'm a psycho, but I don't go around killing people, I just like to kill the ones that I consider a danger for the innocents people (without remorse).  
One thing on which I don't trespass is someone who doesn't do the right thing (translation: those who oppose me do so at their own risk).

After I put everything back in order, I used my personal teleportation device (inside the armour) and went to Fairy Tail, in one shining middle-summer sun day.

Nobody was in the entrance nor in the pool, nobody was chatting or taking a walk.

So I entered, and in front of me there was a terribly scared Saori, with around something like all the characters from Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail ecc, in a corner at my left Sasuke, Vegeta, Kenpachi and some others were watching without a tear.

Cold hearted people FOREVER!

Kidding.

-Ahem- I introduced myself -here I am.

I couldn't make a step that my girlfriend came flying -Dani-kuuun.

She was a real twenty year girl, redhead, red eyes, D cup, 1.80 m high.

-By the seven seas what relief- Dartemir got up from his seats, grabbing my hand.

-What?- I asked, since everybody started making tears of joy by just seeing me. I noticed that none of the Straw Hat Crew was in sight.

-Well, she's traumatized, Piccolo and Ace got injured, and the big guys are eating- Dartemir explained for everyone.

-Big...?- in that moment my eye caught the image of my team eating like usual.

My face probably turned red for the anger.

-Hey big boy, are you there?- my girlfriend asked me, while she kept hugging my shoulders.

-Ah?- my attention focused back on Ardenia, with her pet-like gigantic red eyes, and I cooled down -Oh, yes, let's get back to business. Lady Athena- and I sat in front of her -Don't be scared or guilty, ok? It's even magnificent that you managed to fight back.

No response: she kept on watching the ground, sadly.

-Seiya!- I called him.

-MuMuhjhuhmuuumhhhh?

-Empties your mouth and get here immediately. Athena needs you.

Time: less than a second and he was standing next to me

-I'm sorry. I was occupied.

"Too diligent".

-So. Lady Saori, what can I do for you?

The girl shuddered, before finally rose her eyes.

-Seiya!- she ran between his arms as fast as she could -Oh, Seiya.

He made a concerned face and hugged her gently (lovers like. Wow big news Seiya is a womaniser yet at the age of thirteen...oh yes, here he's fifteen) -You're safe- cherry blossom started to appear -I'm never going to let you hurt. I'm your protector...- bla bla bla bla ecc.

I thought they were chatters only in the Italian version.

-By the way- Tsunade turned her attention to me, while the lovely couple were making hearts in the air -What will happen now?

-Good question- I fell back into my chair -I have no idea yet.

-It doesn't sounds good- Byakuya added in neutral tone.

-Agreed. However there are three possible solution: 1) They attack again, 2) They remain in standby for the time being, 3) Someone else attacks us.

-There's the chance that they would negotiate?- Dartemir asked

-Not even the slightest...

The main entrance exploded -...as it seems.

Except for Athena and the others Saints, we all went out.

Outside the hell was calling.

A storm, no, a hurricane appeared out of nowhere, and with it an horde of monsters.

Most of them were wearing black or orange armour, others were simply like the white Zetsu of the Akatsuki.

-IN THE NAME OF HADES AND THE DARK ALLIANCE, ATTACK THOSE FILTHY PEASANTS!- the orde of monsters charged upon us.

-Don't let them go near the building! Their first priority must be Athena so take her to a safer place. We need more troops. You stay close to the goddess. You others with me. ALL OUT ATTACK!- I ordered

-YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- my conmpanions' answered.

The two army went one against the other, and the explosions started to pop up all around.

The hurricane got more intense with Dartemir on a war footing.

He and the Sayans took position in the sky an started to shoot the enemy whit Ki blasts.

When the battle became close range, they went on the ground, confronting the enemies hand to hand.

The evil army was incredibly numerous.

Even if we were superior by ability, the main attack force couldn't held them back and so we got isolated by the others who were defending the guild's building and Athena.

At least the enemy were really weak.

In just five minutes of fight, I had already killed something like fifty of them.

Around me my companions were doing the same, even the ones that weren't used to kill.

The blood was flowing like a full river.

Into that mess, Natsu was rampaging when an unexpected strong guy showed up.

He managed to stop Natsu's punch and counterattacked: -DIAMOND DUST.

Natsu slipped away and responded to the attack: -Karyu No Tekken (Fire Dragon Iron Fist).

The other warrior dodged.

Meanwhile Goku was also attacked by an unexpected enemy: Aizen.

Despite the difference in power, the former shinigami managed to hurt the Sayan, slashing his houlder.

Goku teleported into the air, were the easy enemies couldn't reach him, expecting the Shinigami to follow, but instead Super Buu went down by the sky and grabbed Goku, falling down with him.

I was rampaging against a group of white Zetsu, slaying them down, when I finally noticed that the situation was taking a bad line: Tsunade went flying on me, with an arm almost wiped out.

-THE REINFORCEMENTS!

An huge amount of flame appeared in the sky, moving around the figure of the Shinigami Captain Leader, Yamamoto, and with him almost all the Seritei went on battling.

-GET BACK! FALL BACK EVERYONE!- I screamed hoping my friends could heard me.

-PEGASUS RYU SENKEN!

Seiya and the others Saints also joined the battle helping the retreat to the defensive line, but even so there were too much enemies to take down, and many of us were already unable to keep fighting. Even Shinigamis' army started to be slain like flies.

-HALT!

The enemy army stopped; a group of five people went out.

-You...- I muttered between my teeth.

It was Zeref and the other villains.

-So, you still pretend to fight back eh?- BlackBeard said, with a mocking tone.

-Of curse we will!- Naruto raised his fist -Heroes never surrender.

Aizen smirked.

Super Buu started laughing.

-I'm afraid you've already lost- Madara said.

Precisely when he stopped talking, a huge Tsunami raised by the sea (behind us) and went forward pointing to the guild.

When we turned to face the gigantic wave, another enemy appeared out of nowhere right in front of us.

He was wearing a black and gray armour, with four wings and a sword girded at the waist.

His eyes and hair where also dark black.

-Hail to Lord Hades, the God of the Underworld.

All the enemy army kneed.

-Dartemir!- I screamed.

He understanded the order and he went flying against the Tsunami, and managed to hold it back; but then a thunder hit him, digging a hole in his chest; he fell.

-SAVE ATHENA!- I screamed.

I attacked Hades while his army also moved at his order: -SLAY THEM!

The gigantic wave finally reached the guild.

In a bright flash I saw Ichigo, Natsu, Naruto and the others jumping inside, just before the mass of water closed up on the building.

Then everything was gone.

Hades gave my a look of pity: -You fail.

-LIKE HELL!- and then I lost my temper punching the God in the stomach.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the sea

The first thing that Naruto felt was a headache.

Then the sounds of the sea.

Then, a voice: -Naruto, wake up!

It was Luffy, who managed to wake up first (somehow).

-Hey Naruto, can you hear me?- the pirate took held of the ninja's shoulders and started shaking.

-Yes, yes Luffy I hear you! Ugh, the head. Where are we?- Naruto raised a hand to his head.

-I don't know. What is this place anyway?

-IT'S JUST WHAT I TOLD!- Naruto faces grow bigger and his teeth resembled fangs.

-Oh, really?- Luffy remained inexpressive.

-Aaaaghh, I can't stand you.

-No problem.

The two of them got on their feet.

-Did you saw the others?- Naruto asked after looking around briefly, noticing nothing else than he and Luffy.

-Me? No, there's only us here.

-So, now we must find them.

-Agreed. Then we find Athena and kick some ass.

-Perfectly fine. The one that sent us here will pay.

-That one would be Master Poseidon.

They turned.

Behind them there was a huge temple complex.

-This is Poseidon's Sanctuary, the centre of his power on all the Oceans.

-You should moderate your speech in here.

The two people who were talking advanced towards Naruto and Luffy.

The strangers wore a particular type of Saint's Armour, an gold-orange one.

-Welcome to the Poseidon's Kingdom under the sea. I'm Sorrento of Siren.

-And I am Krisna of Krisaore.

Naruto and Luffy staid silent for some moment, fixing the two Sea Saint.

-Then we are under the sea?

-Yes.

-AWESOME!- they both said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

-Yaaaaarrgghhhh. Get out, you damn bastard! Where ARE YOU?!- Natsu was screaming without any reason.

-Damn, you moron, calm down!- Ichigo kept his hands on his ears to cover the noise.

-I won't Ichigo, I won't!

-Natsu please, we need to focus on how to get out of here...

-I don't give a F**K. Hey you! You who brought us here! Get out so...

-SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!- the Substitute Shinigami lost his temper finally.

-DAMMIT!- Natsu fell on the ground punching for desperation.

-We need to get out of here- he said when he cooled down.

-Exactly my point before- the annoied shinigami replied, while looking around to find a exit.

-Then do something Ichigo.

The substitute shinigami kept looking around for a little while.

-It Seems like we don't have any other choice than walk around until we meet someone.

-That's all?- Natsu raised an eyebrow.

-DAMMIT! IF YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA JUST SPIT IT OUT!

-HEY, ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?! I'M ALL FIRED UP!- flames bursted out of Natsu's hands.

-Useless moron- Ichigo started moving onto one direction, ignoring the wizard.

-Where do you think you're going?- Natsu asked.

-I'm gonna find our friends, with or without your help.

-Hey! I want to find our friends too! Wait up!- Natsu ran to catch up with Ichigo

* * *

-Dammit.

-It's time for you to die Saint of Athena. RISING BILLOWS!- Baian of the Sea Horse used his strongest move to put an end to the life of the bronze Saint.

-UUUUAAAAHHHH- was all the Pegasus' Saint could scream

-Seiya!- while the Saint was launched up to the surface, Goku was fighting with his own nightmares.

-What are you doing, grandson?

-Grandfather Gohan, please let me go. Let me help my friend- Goku turned to face his grandfather. They were a little above the space in which Seiya and Baian were fighting.

-But you can't Goku. We don't have much time.

-But...

-Enough Grandson- Gohan raised his hand -I've waited too much for this day.

-Hu? Really?

-Yes. Come here kid- the old man gestured to the Sayan to come closer.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Seiya fell back down, managing however to not splat himself on the ground.

-AHAHAHA! You Saints of Athena are pathetic.

-Seiya!- Goku looked back to his friend.

-No more distraction grandson. There's something very important that I need to tell you.

-Then do it grandpa Gohan.

-I need you to come closer.

-I'm here.

-Very well kid- the old man posed a hand on Goku's heart.

-YAAGH- Seiya was being held by the hair by Baian -Scream as much as you want, kid. It's only amusing- Baian grabbed Seiya's head.

-YEEEEEAAARRGHHHH- Goku suddenly felt a great pain in his chest.

-You fell for it didn't you, Goku?- Gohan said, revealing himself for who he was: Kaysa.

He used an electric shock attack on Goku's heart to be sure to destroy him once and for all.

Seiya was hanging down by the hand of Baian -Time to reach your friend- was all the Sea General said.


	5. Chapter 5: In the middle

-...so, I kept asking myself "Why shouldn't I take Ardenia and Rebecca (my granddaughter) and retire on a desert Island full of animals and live mi life in peace?", until I realised that I wanted to have a complicated life. And worse, I knew that Ardenia or Rebecca could die at any moment.

-_Seriously? That's it?_

-Yeah, what about it?

-_Can you be normal somehow?_

-Are we normal?

-_We can be._

_-**Yeah, sure.**_

-Revan! How did you get here!?

* * *

Form the latest chapter: Naruto and the others are under the sea, and all of them are in trouble, more or less...

Poseidon stood in front of his brother -Not. A. Word.

-Why little brother? Is this not what you want? Isn't What you claim to have by your big brother?- Hades replied

-Hades, I didn't ask to receive those little pests in my Sanctuary- the sea god turned, and moved forward of some steps.

-Scared of them?- Hades smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

-You should get ready for your battle. That puny human took you down for good, ah?- Poseidon half turned.

Hades got silent, watching his brother in the eyes (Yes, I took him down for good -you would say "LOL" in my place-, but after the Tsunami his army and him retreated, and I'm not sure if it was because the god was nearly killed or because the task was completed. However, Athena was unscathed).

-You, mighty brother, were defeated by that "nuisance", as you call him. And worst, thanks to those other...- Poseidon took a pause -ATHENA remained in their hands! You are a terrible commander, brother- this time the sea god screamed.

-Enough- Hades moved towards the other god, dark and evil in his defeat -Keep this in mind brother: you need a human body to use, to get your revenge. I do too but I don't have one handy. So don't get cocky because you beat that sea god guy while I had to escape certain death.

The blue haired man turned his back to the "big brother", frustrated.

Then an explosion bursted in the oriental part of the Sea Sanctuary.

-Cosmo?- Hades asked.

-No, it's simple Ki. It's Goku- Poseidon moved towards the explosion, followed by Hades.

-Seems so. Your warriors can handle him?

-The Seven Generals aren't Gold Saints but they can manage.

-There seems to be only six of them.

-I can count my warriors. Mind your business- Poseidon stopped.

-Sea Dragon is missing?

-The armour didn't chose a candidate, yet. I don't know if it will ever happen- the sea god started to feel a shiver long his back.

* * *

See his friend being killed gave to Seiya the strength to break his enemy's grip, and counterattack with a "Meteor of Pegasus"(Pegasus Ryu-Senken) right on Baian's chest, tearing him apart.

The General couldn't even notice the move before he died.

Kaysa sent out a scream of surprise, taking down his guard.

In less than a second Goku turned Super Sayan, and after grabbing him for the face, blasted an Ki's attack on the General.

The armour remained unscathed but the man inside turned into dust.

After this act of strength Goku fell on his knees.

-Man are you ok?- As fast as he could Seiya reached his friend's side -I though he killed you.

-*Cough* Hhehhehehe *Cough* I'm not so easy to kill.

With a *whew* Seiya fell on the ground next to his friend, watching the sea\sky.

-Oh, look at that: we are under the sea- Goku said with a weak tone.

-Noticed- Seiya answered his friend -I bet somebody would have said "Awesome!"

The two started laughing.

* * *

-Man, we're lost- Ichigo realised at high voice.

-No way! You said this was the right way!- Natsu stared at him in surprise

-Well it's not, and I don't remember how to get back- the shinigami turned towards the wizard.

-You're useless!- Natsu rose his hands.

-Well, at least I don't complain because I'm hungry!

-But I'm starving!

-I don't give a damn!

-I'm hungry!

-You said it again!- the Shinigami pointed his finger towards Natsu

-If can't stand me leave me alone!

-I'm grateful! Thank you!

And they started walking without looking each other in the same direction.

* * *

-Men I should have come here before. It's under the sea- Luffy stared at the surface above them.

-We can find all the fish in the world- Naruto added cheerfully.

-And we can eat them all!- Luffy said enthusiastic.

-It's AWESOME!- they both said!

It was the _I-lost-the-count-at-that-time_ time they said so.

Krisna and Sorrento started to get irritated.

-Do you have a plan?

-Poseidon must decide their end. No other should- Sorrento replied.

The two Generals moved their gaze again on the two idiots.

-I think I'm getting crazy- Krisna muttered.

-Don't say it. It can become true- the other warned.

* * *

-Stop following me!

-You stop following me!

-No, you stop!

-You!

-You!

-You!

-You to infinity!

-And you beyond!

* * *

-Who is making all this noise?- Krisna snorted.

-Just ignore it until those two notice. If they notice- Sorrento reassured his companion.

-It's getting closer.

-Just ignore it- Sorrento's mind was really close to explode.

-Ooooooooooooom- Krisna assumed the position and started floating in mid air.

-By the mighty Poseidon, Krisna stop meditating.

-You said to ignore them.

Sorrento had no other choice but to put his hands on the ears to cover even his companion's voice.

-Look, it's Natsu- Luffy noticed.

-Look, it's Ichigo- Naruto said at the same time.

"Dear Lord Poseidon, spear me! If this keep up I'm going to die" Sorrento started to pray.

-Ah, you guys- Ichigo noticed them.

The two newcomer passed between the Generals, ignoring them.

Luckily for the Siren's General the noise got more quiet.

"Thanks to your forgiveness".

* * *

-Let me get this straight: he's unconscious?- I asked, referring to Dartemir.

-Yeah!- when Revan (My creator's personal version of Darth Revan) says "Yeah", it's "Yeah".

-Great- I thought -Now we are screwed.

-Cool down Dani, just because mister Almighty Dartemir is off doesn't mean we're in...

-Don't say it, or I will have to write it and let people read it.

-...in deep shit.

I clapped my hand on the face.

-Clam down. May the Force...

-...be with you, I know. Spare this for when you get back to the Genetic Institute or to the New Jedi temple.

-If you're worried just call Darin and leave Dartemir to rest- he tried to reassure me

Between all my old friends, Revan was the one more different to me: was a 1,70 m high, and his whole body was in symbiosis with a planth, the one that generate the Force (if you can wait until I make another prequel for this, I will be grateful), so now his skin is green, his hair became lianas, his eyes became full black spheres; he was calm, collected, patient (except rare occasions), he knows how to arouse his girlfriend better than me, and now he started to make jokes.

-I need Dartemir to find Goku and the others: he's the only one of us that can get...

-...down there. Yes, I can still read your mind after all. But I'm worried about the fact that your army is severely damaged: you need help- he put a hand on my shoulder.

-Let the Pandora and the Chevalier out of this. What those girls do is already enough dangerous. (If you are over 15 and want to know search Freezing. It's not beautiful but it isn't so bad: humor, violence, boobs, romance. No joke. Girls are free to not appreciate. Please **_don't watch_** the anime, _**read**_ the manga).

-Then call somebody else- he insisted.

-We can't.

-Well your sisters maybe...

-One is untraceable, the other is somewhere-only-she-knows with her "almighty" friends- (I will made a side story for them).

-You can say "_God-only-knows_". Many gods exist in here.

-SHIP! SHIPS APPROACING! IT'S A FLEET!- somebody screamed.

-Oh- Revan managed to say, surprised.

I simply passed over my friend and went to the beach.

* * *

-So, now what?- Krisna asked, nervous.

-Just wait- Sorrento began to play his flute.

-Hey, do you want to kill them?

-There are only four- Sorrento kept playing -It would be a waste.

-Then why are you playing?

-Because now they are four and we just two. And you saw the explosion before, we don't know who is alive and who isn't. We need to make them weaker.

Krisna remained silent but he wasn't convinced by the idea.

Just a few meters away...

-...I'm starving!

-Me too!

-I do the same!

-Guys please- Ichigo tried to reason with them.

-Oh, yes- Naruto made a serious face (or at least he tried) -First we must get out of here.

-Because...- Ichigo was going to say.

-MEEEEAAAATTTTT!

-Luffy, in the name of my mental sanity, enough!- the shinigami plunged his face into his hands.

-WHAT'S ALL THE COMMOTION HERE!?

Finally (for you who started to get bored) the last two Sea Generals appeared behind Sorrento and Krisna.

As you can imagine, they were Io of Scylla,and Isaac of Kraken, the guy that was facing Natsu during the surface battle.

-YOU- the wizard moved -YOU ARE HERE!- the dragon slayer kept screaming while his fist started burning.

Isaac simply smiled.

* * *

-_Wow! Violence in coming!_

- You were half dead Dartemir, can't you at least pretend to stay silent?

-_Oh, Daniele shut up. We're doing this since the second chapter, and yet nobody noticed who was saying what._

-Fine: normal it's me (Daniele), _like this is Dartemir, **like this is Revan,**_** like this is our creator.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dragon Force

Previously: the four Sea Generals vs Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy and Natsu...

Isaac dodged the attack and left Natsu fly over him.

The dragon slayer then used a weapon that he used just once in the past: he turned his flames in human limbs, more precisely into hands, to reverse his movements and get back to punch the face of Isaac.

The General dodged again and Natsu ended up hitting the ground.

-Diamond Dust.

Natsu was defenceless, but luckily Ichigo moved him out of the spot.

The other three Generals prepared to fight, and so the AA.

-NO- Natsu said -NO! HE'S MINE! IT WILL BE JUST HE AND ME!

-What the hell man? We can't just sit here and watch you play. We need to get out of here- Ichigo tried to hold him back.

-I don't care! It's my pride, my battle! I will be the one to beat him!

-We don't have time!

-Enough "Black Suit"! If you don't want to fight them then go somewhere else!- Natsu managed to escape from Ichigo's grip.

-We're okay with fight one on one- the Sorrento agreed.

-It's insane. You don't even have the chance to awake the Dragon Force here!- Ichigo said, desperate.

-I don't care!- Natsu made a pause -I don't care. I don't care if he's going to kill me or else. I don't care if am going to be defeated. It's my fight, and I will go on until I'm dead or he's defeated. I swear that I will take him down. I swear it on the friends that care for me, I swear it on the ones that we must find and that could be dead. I swear...THAT I'M GONNA BEAT THIS GUY!

It wasn't such a great speech but Ichigo didn't had the strength to oppose.

-It's so moving- both Naruto and Luffy started to cry.

-Make us proud Natsu. SEND THIS GUY FLYING!- Luffy raised his victory punch.

Natsu jumped back, again in front of Isaac -Prepare.

The General simply smiled and he drew himself motionless, the arm abandoned at his sides.

Once again flames burst out by Natsu's hands, and the Dragon Slayer glared at his opponent a determined gaze.

Then he ran forward, trying to dispose of the enemy by hand on hand combat.

But Isaac was faster and he dodged all the attacks.

Then Sea General counterattacked with a punch but Natsu blocked it with a hand, showing a superior physical strength.

The general was surprised, and Natsu hit him with his other hand, sending him sprawling.

-YEAH YEAH!

-KEEP GOING NATSU!- Naruto kept cheering on.

The general got up and this time he didn't let Natsu have the first move: they went one against the other, dancing in a mortal dance (usually called duel).

However it was clear that Natsu didn't stand a chance, even if he was superior by strenght.

But the Dragon Slayer never faltered, he always got up and kept attacking.

At a certain point Isaac found an opening and used the "Diamond Dust" to freeze Natsu on the place.

The dragon slayer used his "Fire Dragon Roar" to counter it but the flame were frozen in an instant; also, the attack reached the left hand of Natsu.

But he didn't faltered again and kept charging -Karyu no Tekken.

Isaac dodged again and froze also the the right hand.

But this time Natsu surprised him and kicked him in the face with his burning foot.

The general this time got mad and hit Natsu on the spot with the "Diamond Dust", freezing him.

The Ice Block Natsu fell back on the ground.

-You little nuisance- Isaac pointed his foot right on Natsu's chest -Do you really believe that you could beat me with that power of yours?

-It's not a question of power. It's question of inner strength, of "will".

-Interesting, keep talking- Isaac leaned over to Natsu's face.

-The "will". If I say "I'm willed to beat you" I will beat you no matter what.

-Keep going.

-You think that immobilizing me is enough...

-Oh man, my foot grow tired. Ops- the Sea General raised his foot and kicked Natsu at the chest.

-NATSU NO!- Ichigo srceamed, he was about to get in the way, when...*Burning Flame* -Told you- -What the...!?- (*Fairy Tail Main Theme*) Natsu got free from the ice and blocked the foot of Isaac just a few inches from his body, and he also released the "Dragon Force".

Did I mentioned the fact that Natsu developed a bit more of fight strategy and a new technique to awake the Dragon Force?

Theoretically, if he didn't have something to awake it, Natsu used to enter the Dragon Force status by a concentration\meditation process, such as Naruto to enter the Sennin status; however Natsu used the meditation process to concentrate the raising of his power and then awoke the Dragon Force, but for doing so he needs to stay unmoved, and the fact that is body was frozen helped a lot.

Sorry, suspense.

-I HAVE YOU, FILTHY BASTARD!- Natsu got up bursting flame by his whole body.

Isaac couldn't even move, and he found himself with the face slammed on the ground.

The hit was terrible and his view started blurring, before he fainted.

-Now, since this little fish is down, why don't you three follow him?- Natsu glared at the other Generals, snapping his knuckles.

The remaining Generals made a step back, while Naruto, Luffy and Ichigo's eyes moved out of the orbits (One Piece style) for the surprise.

-We are the Generals of Poseidon. We are the elite warriors...- of curse Natsu didn't wait Io to end the sentence, and he put him to sleep with just a hit.

However these were the Generals of the Sea, they weren't complete idiot: Krisna took action finding an opening to stab Natsu's heart, but he wasn't enough fast and with a terribly faster move Ichigo (using his Bankai) blocked the spear of the general and flash stepped away in time to let Natsu kick the General in the face.

Sorrento, founding himself alone, started to play the "Dead End Climax", hoping to kill them all.

Too bad Natsu stole the flute.

-Ku ku ku. Tooo bad I got you, time to end this.

-Stay back or...!- Sorrento fall back, using his hands as to keep the wizard away.

-Luffy, let's do it!

-Yeah- Natsu jumped on Luffy's hands which stretched back -Let's go! GOMU GOMU NO...

-...FLYING FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

With the added speed\strenght boost of Luffy's arm, Natsu managed to sent Sorrento flying all the way to Poseidon's temple, making of this little fight his greatest moment of his Anime Avengers career, I mean his first great moment.

-YEEEEEHHHH!- Naruto clapped his hands (he wasn't unhappy for being left out of the fight).

-TAKE THIS YOU MORON!- Natsu left the Dragon Force effects to wash away.

Ichigo wasn't enjoying the moment with the others.

He moved to Natsu and grabbed him for his collar vest -You are crazy- he stopped for a moment -You are damned crazy. Don't do this anymore.

-But is what we do- Natsu freed himself by Ichigo's grip -I had to do so. You would have done the same.

Ichigo found himself speechless.

-Well, however I'm sorry, I stepped in.

-I'm sorry too- Natsu put his hand the friend's shoulder -If you didn't step in, I would be probably dead.

-Yes, yes- Naruto also put his hands on the shoulder of his companions -We cooperate, we're friends and friends cover each other's back.

-Yes, I guess so- Ichigo was totally embarrassed.

-And now- Luffy put his hand -Who is ready to get out of here?

The other three put their hands on the one of the pirate -I!

-Then let's go!

(The next chapter must focus on me and the other on the surface. Sorry, my bad)(Joking, is how the story does).

* * *

-**"Joking, is how the story does": WHAT THE FUCK!**

-Dammit you can't go un with this again.

-**I can. Why do you write these stuff?**

-It doesn't concern you.

-_Guys, in the name of the hell, give me a break._


	7. Chapter 7: Meanwhile, on the surface

War, a demon which never leaves our story.

If it's not for money or a personal reason...is for self defence.

JEEEEZ! Hades leave me alone! Go to hell! (oh, no I said it!).

-_You're scary!_

-Creepy.

_**-Strange?**_

**-Go Fuck Yourselves!**

* * *

-Wake up bro! Wake up!

-Darin stop it please is useless. I tried it 5089569inf. times.

Ah yes, you don't get what's going on.

The last time I mentioned that Dartemir was the only injured, but as you can imagine that first battle let us almost wiped out.

As usual somebody was still on "war mode" like Vegeta, Erza, Sasuke, Ikki, Kenpachi and me, but the maiority was off.

Athena offered to protect the injured, and I agreed that was the best idea ever.

But as usual we had the devil's luck, and, after the voice (Shiryu -blind again-, hell-only-knows-how) screamed of the ships' arrival, I expected that the World's Government had come to arrest us.

But I was wrong in a way that you can't imagine!

The ships were actually fake, simply some magic projections for transportations.

On board there were the Straw-hat Crew with the associated companions (Boa Hancock and crew, Hercules and insects, Haredas and associated, Perona, and many others -excluded Mikhawk and Trafalgar Law-) and with them the Gigantic Gummiship, with on board the four Masters of Keyblade (Sora, Riku, Kairi and Darin -my creator's character- I will dedicate them a prequel) and the whole army of the Keyblade's Champions, Kanon, Laxus, the SOLO trio (my creator's characters) and many Final Fantasy guys (that I'm not going to nominate because it would take the whole chapter).

Call it an army wouldn't be an error.

Darin is the third most important OC in order (Me, Dartemir, he, Revan...), and he has got a peculiar point, brown hair, blue eyes, two Keyblades, and an attitude that resembles the ones of Naruto and Luffy when they are pumped up.

Since our creator is a lame idiot (sorry, I had to say it) he used his image to create me and all his original characters, so we are much alike: all handsome (or beautiful if is a girl), height can change (Dartemir is 1,90 meters, Darin is 1,70, Ardenia is 1,80), if you compare our faces we are twins; the only things that he left us to develop is our personality.

He defined us as "his representation between the infinite number of universes".

So yes I fell in love for myself, in a certain way.

But Ardenia is another kind of person so...-Darin stop being a pervert!- I told him.

Since in the Animeverse (or Mangaverse if you like) the 90% of womans have some very large boobs, Darin's brain popped and he became a pervert of boobs.

-Oy, are you listening!?

No he wasn't.

-Boobsboobsboobsboobsboobsboobsboobsaugh!- he said when finally I punched him on the head.

-This is amazing!

-They came!

The relieve in our group of defenders was the most happy things that I felt in those times (except smashing Hades' face).

-You're a pessimist- Revan putted a hand on my shoulder -You should have more faith in the people around you.

Once Revan was the responsable between us all, now he is the lame guy.

-However, we should get into a more private place before...- I was saying when -DANI-KUUUUUNNNN!

-Crap!- my eyes whidened.

The SOLO Trio I nominated before is a trio of girls: Janathera Namori (Naruto), Blair Rusochiki (Bleach), Jethleeg Asha (One Piece), that used to be Ardenia's best friends, and all of them have a crush for me.

Janathera has short brown hair and gray eyes, she put a mask above his mouth, she is 1,65 m tall and she is slim and sinous; she is a ermit, and a former ninja of the Thunder Nation, she resemble somehow Kakashi in way of act, talk and keep the mask on her face; she teached me how to manipulate the elements without having a specialization in one of them.

Blair is 1,70 meters tall, with long black hair (and for long I mean they touch the ground), a killer smile, a curvy body and a scar on her right check; her sword his called "Buraddoorinpikku senshu" (Blood of Olympus), and it's a fire type zanpaktou: its Shikai is a fire axe that burns down everything it touches.

Jethleeg doesn't have a normal name but she is a tiny girl, that chosed to become a pirate because her father hated them; she didn't eat a Devil Fruit so her main ability it's the Haki; she goes around dressed in a dark blue bra and a pair of long trousers with her signature; she as brown hair and blonde hair; sha has got a mace as big as her.

Since Ardenia is jealous of me, they ended up on the ground in less than a second

-Whew, nice save honey- I thanked her.

-No problem sweetheart. Enjoy- then she grabbed the girls by their dresses, with all the intention to kill them somewhere else.

-She reminds me of somebody-

-Let me guess Darth, miss Crazy Gorilla Yumi Kim (his fiancée -Freezing-)?- I replied, sarcastically.

-Why so upset?

I simply moved away with Darin underarm.

-My girlfriend is older than Ardenia- Revan kept talking.

-And you have 5000 years, half-plant jedi!

When finally the three of us reached the bedside of Dartemir, we found a the fifth member of the brigade: Dafira, the immortal Elemental Spirit of Fire, strong enough to toast me and invulnerable.

Still, he can be beaten: usually with a seal or a summoning.

-So we're all here- I said while putting Darin on the ground.

-Tch. Seems like ages- Dafira answered, shaking my hand.

-For us to be all together, yes- Revan added shaking his hand too.

-Hello?- another visitor appeared behind us, a girl -Onii-san?

-Elena?- my younger sister; she is a bit 1,60 m high, but she is...ermh, a bit susceptyble on the argument; she is younger of a pair of years (I think) and we share the same eyes and hair.

Wait! I didn't mean literally!

It's rare for her to participate a battle with us (since she has her own group of morons for going around), so or the enemy is very fearful or she simply wants to see if I'm alive.

-There you are, I thought you were slaughtered to death- she said immediately.

-Why should I? Nobody really managed to...

-Except a nobody like me, a Nova, a ninja, Trunks...need me to continue?- she counted on their fingers.

I slammed the head on the wall next to me.

-Uff. Dani you don't have to hurt me so bad- the Keyblade master said waking up.

-Well Darin you should be more gentle with girls- Revan answered him

-Shut up ecchi-tentacles man.

-I'm a plant.

-Tentacles.

-Plant.

-TENTAcles!

-Plant.

-TENTACLES!

-SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!- I slammed their faces so hard that even Dafira got scared.

(The ecchi-tentacles stuff will be explained another time).

-We're here because a massive horde of crazy evil people is going to destroy the world, our best fighters are somewhere they only knows...- I started.

-"God-only-knows"- my sister corrected me.

-...and I'm sure that if you keep being a massive amount of morons somebody is gonna die- my eyes became red, and purple aura glowed around me.

-THERE YOU ARE BROTHER! TIME TO DECIDE THE STRONG...- *sbrang*.

Another "sister" of mine...no okay, she is my female half, that after many embarrassing situations became an independent being.

To be more specific: do you know the curse of Ranma Satome? Yeah, I got it too.

Since she have a complex of inferiority every time she see me we have to fight in order to prove that she is the strongest, but it always ends with her unconscious on the floor after a hit.

-Big bro don't you think that this is excessive?- Elena muttered while leaning on her.

-No.

The room turned silent.

Is nice when you're the boss.

-Why are we all here in the first place?- Dafira asked.

-I made a call- Ardenia entered the scene -Since most of the ones here are injured, I wanted them to be safe and sound.

*Deep kiss* -I love you.

-Honey you make me blush- Ardenia answered when her face already resembled a tomato.

"My brother is too in love to notice that he's reckless with girls" the face of my sister said to me.

-Oy, don't keep him all for you red.

-Yeah, we want a piece too!

-My lips are waiting.

All the three were agonizing on the floor less than a second later.

-I don't think that making more injured people will help the situations- Darin said.

-MIND YOUR OWN PROBLEM- Ardenia turned to him.

-BOOBS KWHAIIIIYYY...

-Touch my girlfriend and you die- I said grabbing his troath.

-Sorry...

-Stop blabbering nonsense guys.

-Oh yes- I activated a special digital panel to let everyone in the room see, except mister-into-a-deep-slumber.

* * *

**-Oh, what will they talk about? You will see it when I have time.**

**-**Creator, you have some serious problem**.**

**-Daniè, fatte li cazzi tua (**I refuse to translate this!**)!**

**-**_Hey check this out I will be in the next chapter._

**-**No Dartemir you wont**.**

**-**_Heeeeeee?!_

-Does this chapter have a sense?

_-_**Yes so shut up and let me focus on the next task.**


	8. Chapter 8: The God of the Sea

-_Why did you took it so long?_

-**Because, genius, I had no fucked idea of what I was writing.**

-_That is no excuse._

-**Dartemir shut up. Hey guys, sorry it passed such a long time but I'm really paranoid that you couldn't understand what I'm saying: do you mind tell me when I'm wrong on grammar?**

-Creator, do you remember how each one of us write when he talks?

-**No and it doesn't matter.**

-However tell me if I'm wrong, not to him...which doesn't make any difference. But lets get back to the story...

* * *

You know that sensation of frustration when you have to make a lot of stairs without any reasons for saving the world?

That is exactly what my guys were thinking while running on the stairs to reach Poseidon's temple.

-Dammit. It's endless- Ichigo muttered

-We're never going to make it- Naruto added

Natsu: -I'M ALL FIRED UP!

Luffy: -I'M HUNGRY!

Ichigo: -SHUT UP BAKAS!

Naruto: -I'M HUNGRY TOO!

The four super heroes (not precisely but come on: almost super heroes) were running at normal speed with all their anger to boost them (I know they can reach light speed, but if they always go at light speed it's way more boring).

Since most of them were tricked by the Seas General's and escaped only because Natsu recognized the green haired guy, and since they didn't yet understand why they were kept under the sea, they used the few neurons of their brain and decided to ask directly to the final boss ("come on" also on this).

Finally, after a turn, they fund themselves right on the staircase which brought directly to the temple, that stood magnificent and silent in front of them.

-YES!

In a flash they reached the top, and found themselves surrounded by those strange guys with orange armours, the weak ones, tons of them.

-Great. Now what?- the shinigami muttered between his teeth

-Relax Ichigo. Let me talk- Naruto put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

-It's what worries me.

-HEY!

-I don't care about talks. LET'S FIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!- Natsu bursted flames from his hands.

-MEEEEAAAAT!- Luffy screamed.

-Silence!- the voice wasn't loud but powerful.

It belonged to a blue haired young man, with a noble look and another full orange-gold armour which covered his body; he held the Trident.

-Poseidon-sama!- the crowd exclaimed!

-Everyone bow to Poseidon!- said a girl (the only girl around there) with an armour like the silver Saints and blonde hair, bowing first.

After a few other seconds, the only ones standing were the AA.

The girl raised her look on them -I said "everyone".

-We're not everyone: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be Hokage!

-I'm Monkey D Luffy and I will find One Piece and become the Pirate King!

-I'm Natsu Dragneel and I will kick your ass, bastard!

-I'm Ichigo Kurosachi, Substitute Shinigami, and I will use this power to protect my friends!

-Very touching yes. You defeated my generals, impressive indeed. I never thought that they were so weak- Poseidon said in a low voice (a sign that he was annoied)

-What?! Those guys were weak?!- Natsu answered?

-Yes, pesky Dragon Slayer. The ones of your kind shouldn't have never come here. Begone now! I'm not a patient God.

-You moron!- Luffy clenched his fists.

-We're not going anywhere. I will be Hokage and I will rule: I won't let you boss me around- Naruto crossed his arms on the chest.

-So, you chose death. My warriors, slaughter them.

-Let them come- Naruto started to prepare a Rasengan.

-Wait- Luffy moved forward -We won't need to fight them.

-What are you saying?! I want fight: I'M ALL FIRED UP!

-Just watch.

The army moved forward to get them, and Luffy's gaze darkened, until *POP* all the warriors, except the girl of before, felt on the ground agonizing.

-W-what...How...?- she looked orund trying to find a reason for this.

-It's Haki girl! Something that you and your friends will never have- Luffy prepared to punch her away.

-Now you stop Luffy, let me handle her.

As Naruto came forward, she went back, scared.

-Male Harem No Jutsu!- and a bunch of handsome guys went out of nowhere.

At first I would have said that a move like that would have never worked on a female Saint, and yet she had such a strong nosebleed that she went flying over the temple.

-Oh, that's disappointing- Poseidon stared the point where the girl disappeared, serious.

-ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!

Natsu charged forward, bursting flames all around his hands, and punched Poseidon in the face.

He didn't move or flinch, but Natsu fled back hitting the ground and cracking the floor.

-Ah?- Naruto said in surprise

-Impossible!- Ichigo let out.

-Do you see now? I can never defeat me. I'm way above your level.

-SHUT UP AND FIGHT!- Natsu staggered forward again.

But when he threw another punch to Poseidon, he fled back once again.

-Gomu gomu no Elephant Gun.

The attack got deflected again and went back almost hitting Ichigo.

-Enough games. Ban-kai!- and in a flash of light he reappeared -Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo started moving almost at light speed turning around Poseidon without doing nothing, just appearing and disappearing.

-RasenSHURIKEN!

Naruto attacked with his final move, hoping that the movements of Ichigo managed to confuse the God.

And it half worked because the God was distracted but he managed to intercept at the last second with the Trident.

The only effect was that Poseidon went back of a few meters, leaving scars on the floor.

-How!? I never saw such a strong move in a very long time- he started sweating.

-Then feel this: GETSUGA TENSHOU!

The attack went on the right and Poseidon turned with the Trident shimmering.

The Getsuga Tenshou disappeared in flash of light, just a few inches away from Poseidon's feet.

-Gomu gomu no...

-...FLYING FIRE DRAG...

-Enough games!

Poseidon touched the ground with the Trident and a wave of thunder and water sent Natsu back.

Ichigo moved behind the back of the God and tried to stab him, since his Bankai can break the armours of the Saints.

But the result was the bleeding of Ichigo's hand.

"Just like with Kenpachi".

Ichigo tried to step back but the God hit him with an invisible force sending him landing a lot of feet away.

-I won't let you destroy this Sanctuary. You will all die here.

Naruto attacked with a Rasengan and Poseidon sent him back with another invisible force, but Naruto disappeared since that was a shadow clone.

-Gomu gomu no Double Elephant Gun...- the scream went above the God and he raised the look.

-...Hodama Rasengan!

The gigantic hands, with the enormous Rasengan inside, moved down and Poseidon had to protect himself with the Trident, fighting back.

-How dare you!? I'm a God! I'm light! How dare you touch me!? Fight me!? You lower beings! DIE!- Luffy flew back.

Naruto jumped on the ground and raised his look on the God, who was just panting a little.

"Dammit, he is still unscathed. How do we beat him?" the ninja thought.

-Naruto, let's attack all together! Maybe he will fall...- Ichigo tried to say but with a *kaboom* Luffy went flying on them.

-Time to finish you!- Poseidon was really mad.

-STAY BACK BASTARD!- Natsu moved between the God and his friends -I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM! I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!

-And how do you hope to stop me? You barely stand on your feet and I can't be touched. Now die...!

-PEGASUS SU-SENKEN!

The attack collided with the invisible force that surrounded the God, leaving Poseidon untouched.

Natsu and the others turned and saw Seiya on the stairs, still beaten up and tired, and just behind him Goku, who looked like he didn't receive any hit (Damn f****d Sayan's healing power).

-Goku! Seiya! You guys finally!- Natsu said, with a note of hope in the voice.

-Stay back my friends, now I'm on it- Goku assumed the pose.

-Nonononono wait Goku! He's...- but the Sayan turned Super Sayan 2 and dashed forward punching the God in-the-face, which strangely sent both of them sprawling on the air.

-...fucking strong- Naruto finished the sentence dazed, like the other around him.

-Ha! Nice hit- Goku get back on feet –I waited for too long to have such fun...

-Hey! Are you saying that we are weaklings?!- Natsu screamed at

-Eh? What...? You misunderstood: I didn't mean...- *scram* Goku received a thunder right in his chest, and felled back, without a scream.

-You lurid pests...!

-You DAMN FUCKED GOD OF MY ASS!

All of them, and I mean _**ALL**_ of them, moved next to Goku prepared to attack.

Ichigo: -So you want to end us?

Luffy: -Then why don't you take all of us on?

Naruto: -Get ready!

Natsu: -I'm all fired up!

Seyia: -For Athena!

-One or all of you doesn't make any difference. Die!- Poseidon pointed the the Trident toward them.

-Friends all together!

-You bet it Seiya!

-YAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

-PEGASUS RYU-SENKEN!

-GETSUGA TENSHOU!

-RASENSHURIKEN!

-GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GATLING GUN!

-KARYU NO HODO!

As you can imagine the mess of the attack made a lot of noise, and an explosion of colours and power: a magnificent, marvellous, supreme view.

"What is this strength, this power?" Poseidon's only thought.

An amazing explosion rise by the point were Poseidon stood, and for a moment everything got blurred.

-My...friends...

-Hold still Goku- Seiya knelt, posing a hand on his heart -We won.

-Yes we won!

-YAAAAAHHHH!

-I BEAT A GOD! I'M ALL FIRED UP!

Everybody started laughing, smiling, giving pats on the shoulders; Goku managed to seat.

-You...- and all laugh stopped -How do you...- Poseidon lifted up, his face beaten, his whole body shaking -How dare you!

And a thunder exploded right behind them.

* * *

-_You liar!_

-What?

-_You said I wouldn't be in the next chapter!_

-Did you saw "Dartemir" write somewhere?

_-Does it change the fact that the thunder was mine!?_

-It was?

_-_**One more word and I kill you both!**


	9. Chapter 9: War of Destiny Part I

-Did you miss me?

_-Are you seriously going to say so?_

_-_I said so!

-Whatever...

-Darin why when you talk everything is subtitled?

-_**May Force be with us! We'll need it.**_

-Revan!

_-All here ah?_

-Shut the hell up! All of you!

* * *

You know, once upon a time there was a happy me, with a happy family, a happy girlfriend, a happy granddaughter, and happy friends.

Now there is a super-angry serial killer blood lusted me.

Thanks to the Keyblades' wielders, almost all of us recovered from the injuries received the previous day, but the most part of the Shinigami had to return to Seritei, since the supreme commander Yamamoto said so.

And worst of all: the deads should stay dead; instead here in front of me on the battlefield I see Akatsuki, Espada, Frieza, Master Hades of Grimoire Heart...a bunch of former dead bad guys.

Then Hades stepped out of his army, followed by a black haired girl with a long black dress and a little trident (I know, but Kurumada decided so, so...).

-You are stubborn- he said, deadly.

-No, you are stubborn. We told you before: we wont stop fighting until you're defeat or we die.

-Oh, yes. Until you die. It's the only thing you human can do against me. Look around: I'm the God of the Underworld, I can rise the dead.

-I can see that.

-Stay silent when I'm talking to you...

-Oh, shut up and fight. I'm don't like waste time with such a stubborn God. I hate talkers.

-Then die human.

Now you see why I consider Athena's speeches useless.

Once again the armies moved one against the other, causing a supreme explosion (I love to say "supreme explosion", and you?).

First roll on the left, cut through the guard of the warrior on your right, then jump on behind to escape the energy blast, punch the guy in front of you then get down leaving the next move to Laxus, then speed on the left to intercept a Zetsu, send him back to distract Radamantis and allow Itachi to retreat; blast a kame-hame-ha on your right, then roll on the right to make an opening for Kanon, and stab Hidan in the back.

In a glimpse of second I finally had a clue to where Hades was and moved forward him.

Jump and slash, stop and restart, turn on your right and kill another Zetsu, then finally evade an ice attack and grab Hades from the back.

The God got surprised and didn't manage to react in time, so I slammed him on the ground, first the head and then the body.

-Found you- I murmured pointing my sword at him.

Then I felt my body controlled, like if I was a doll.

* * *

Byakuya hadn't much chances to fight such a strong opponent.

But even as if, neither him or Madara seemed to be pleased.

They were both fast, strong, silent and with a low level of humor.

Byakuya kept on his defense leaving Madara to attack, evading his Sharingan.

-So, we meet again Shinigami. I remember your sword in my chest the last time we fought.

-I remember the same thing, Uchia.

-You know who I am. And I know you Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan.

-So, your arrogance on the fact of knowing who I am, let you think that you can defeat me?

-I'm Madara Uchia, and I won't stop until I get what I want.

-I see- then Byakuya moved forward, surpassing Madara without the other noticing -Your arrogance doesn't know limits.

*clang* The sword of the Shinigami collided with the strange weapon of Madara.

-I'm may be arrogant, but I won't let you win.

Then a white spray of energy entered the space between the two, forcing them to separate.

* * *

-Juvia, get down!- Gray said jumping on her, leaving his back ready to be stabbed, but luckily the Akatsuki guy who was trying to harm them got distracted by a sword which pierced his chest, and he moved back surprised.

"Damn, he doesn't even show pain" Gray thought watching the enemy.

-Gray-sama!

-Juvia focus! We must beat this guy!

-Right!

The got up and faced back the Akatsuki which was smiling again.

-Haahahhaha. I'm immortal, I can't die.

-Then freeze to death bastard. Ice make...- but Hidan flashed right behind him and he would have killed the wizard, if Juvia didn't got in the way blocking the three arm scythe with the water of her body.

-You don't dare touch Gray-sama!

-Ahahahah, nice- he jumped back -somebody who can put up a fight...- and then an angry Tsunade appeared out of nowhere punching an almost dead Frieza in the face (and there were so much blood of Frieza that is obvious that everybody in this universe can beat anybody else) and in her run she took also Hidan.

The three of them disappeared in the battle in no time.

* * *

-I would have expected anything- Itachi said, while launching some kunai towards the enemy -But surely not a guy like you.

The he had to dodge the double scythe getting down, and then trying to hit the enemy directly.

Of course Nnoitra wasn't pleased with that, and he cursed the former Akatsuki, and kept attacking.

The two fighters were one the opposite of the other.

-Release: Inore Santa Teresa.

The Espada reinforced his movements, making them more coordinated, using two or one arms to prevent the enemy from escaping, and with the others he tried to slay Itachi off.

However the ninja was really a capable adversary: he remained on the defensive, dodging the attacks, once in a while trowing a kunai at the Espada, for increase his anger.

Of course the kunai would have never defeat the "Hierro" of the Espada, but he technique of the Uchiha was really pissing him off.

When Nnoitra finally lost his temper, Itachi used his Susanoo with four arms to stop the weapons of the Espada all at once.

-Sasuke now!

The younger Uchiha skipped between two soldiers of Hades and went directly from behind Nnoitra -Double Chidori-.

Since I trained him, I reinforced his best shot (the Chidori of Kakashi) making him capable of using two of them at once (just like Naruto's Rasengan).

Sasuke managed to cut all the four arms of the Espada at once.

Nnoitra stumbled back in pain, and the Uchiha would have killed him, but unfortunately another Espada, Yammi, put himself between the two.

-What's the meaning of this? Rialgo move away!

The Espada prepared to counterattack the Uchihas, instead of listen his _almost-dead-companion._

Of course the thing got worse because a member of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu himself, tried to hit Itachi at the back.

The Uchihas dodged without any further hesitation, preparing to slay off the enemy.

* * *

Erza backed off, forced to oppose him.

But she couldn't hurt him.

Not even a bit.

Or at least, she wouldn't have expected this.

"Please I want this to be a nightmare".

* * *

-And now stay dead!- Tsunade said to the dead body (or supposed so) of Hidan, while the corpse of Frieza was being held by Yoruichi.

-Pretty easy ah?

-Say it louder. Mr _I'm-the-stronger-of-the-galaxy_ is really a nuisance.

-Talking about the others...

The remains of the Ginyu Squad were splashed everywhere.

* * *

-You can't move right now. I made you my doll- "Judging by the voice...nahh I don't recognize him".

-I'm Minos of Gryphon, and this is my "_Cosmic Marionation"_. You have no escape, human. Your filthy attempt to oppose Lord Hades is unforgivable. Now I shall...

-Bla bla bla. I get it: I'm the villain who opposes the god and so saying. Can you shut that crap of mouth, would you?- even if I couldn't move anything except my eyes and to breath, I bet he felt a shiver down to his spine.

-How dare you to open your mouth...?

-Minos enough- Hades was back on his feet -If he wants to die so badly, kill him. This is my judgment for...

-Oh please, cut it!

Then all my body started to stretch in pain.

The "Cosmic Marionation" was a real deadly technique, leaving the opponents no way to escape...

-NEBULA CHAIN!-...unless you get reinforcements.

-Gahhahh- the chains of Andromeda reached Minos, and the power of his technique disappeared.

Hades moved immediately to stab me, a move that had already expected.

But instead, just before our clash, Hades changed the direction and moved to Andromeda.

-Nebula Chain!- in a flash the god turned immaterial and got sucked inside Shun's body.

The boy, after a second of hesitation, fell on the ground, wriggling and screaming in pain.

-Andromeda!

-Stop there!

I froze: around me there were the gold saints, all the dead gold saints, wearing black armours.

* * *

-Ok, look out people this will be a four part chapter, and I'm sorry that I had to repost my chapters so much...but I'm not english so I made a lot of choas while writing.

-**Shouldn't I say that?**

-You didn't write the story! I did!

**-I'm the one that is writing it right now. Sorry if I can't understand everything you say!**

-We're having a cup of thè...do you want some?

-However...

**-Shut up! However I promise the next time will be the last one.**

-**_"I hope the next time would be the last one", you mean?_**

_-The thè is getting cold, move your asses.  
_

-I swear, one day I will kill you all...


	10. Chapter 10: War of Destiny Part II

-Ah, dammit.

_-What now?_

-Nothing, it's just a headache.

_-Ok, just a headache._

-Dartemir...

-_I shut up, ok._

* * *

_**Previously**_: Hades took hold of Andromeda's body and now I'm surrounded by the former Gold Saints. Around us the battle rages, as never other did_**...**_

I started to feel worried: even with all my capabilities, I can't face all the Gold Saints, a God which reincarnated himself into a fifteen years old kid and that a silver haired guy with the power to turn people into Marionettes, who is raising up in front of me.

-How does it seems to you, human?- watched towards me -Even when you're so close to kill a God, he slipper's between your fingers. Now look: Hades is raising again as one of the most powerful being on the Earth, and you can only stare. SAINTS, ALL HAIL TO HADES!

I clenched my fists.

-Your fidelity towards Lord Hades will be rewarded- "WTF?!"-Bow to the new body of Lord Hades, and be the testimony of his victory...- since he lost himself into chattering, he would have made an easy prey for me, and I was about to kill him when Shura and Camus stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders -What do we do about him?- they said watching towards someone behind my back.

I turned (following their gaze) while Minos blabbered -W-what are you doing...- and I saw one Saint, which seemed to be the youngest one: he had green long hair, and his eyebrows resembled the ones of Mur, and then I noticed he also had the same armour.

-Kill him.

-You traitors, I'll make you feel the pain...

-Freezing Coffin!

-Excalibur!

The right half of Minos froze in an instant, while his left arm and legs got cut off.

The warrior of Hades fell on the ground, without a sound.

-Starlight Revolution!- Mur used is attack to make Minos disappear.

-Still dazed, ah?- I half turned to see the former Gemini Saint smile to me, one of the few times I saw him smile; the last time I saw him he was dying: now he resembled the gentle man I met the first time I went to Sanctuary.

-He's Shion, by the way: the former Pope- he said to me alluding to the green haired guy -He seems younger than Aioria but he has more of 200 years.

My eyes widened a little.

-I was a fellow of the Five Peaks master, Dohoko of Libra- Shion got closer to me -Don't worry about your friend, we can manage to take Hades out of his body.

-SHION!- and then I noticed the fellow Libra Saint jumping around: instead of his appearance of a old violet smurf, he resembled himself teenager, with black hair and black eyes.

-Why does he jumps around that way?

-Because he has always been an odd dork- Shion answered.

Watching the two, one calm and collected while the other hyperactive and crazy, I bet they were best friends the past.

-However, how did he manage to get young again?

-I don't know yet- Shion answered -Hades might have gave me back my young body, but since Dohoko had a special mission assigned by Athena...

-I beg you don't say nothing more- I stopped him.

The Libra Saint arrived just a few minutes later, and he reunited with the others around Andromeda's body: the kid had remained motionless for the whole time, without a sound.

-You should leave now- Saga said.

-Ok. Do I have to sent you Kanon?- I answered

-What? Why is my brother here?

-Saga, don't go away- Shaka held him by the shoulder.

The Gemini Saint glared at him, so badly that even with his eyes closed the Virgo Saint shivered.

-Just after the battle of Sanctuary Kanon showed up, telling us the story of you two. He swore fidelity to Athena and she trusted him, giving your Gemini armour to him. Then he left Sanctuary...

-...because I also swore that I would have redeemed myself from my sins- Kanon advanced behind me, smiling like his brother.

Saga started crying, before hugging his lost brother.

-Now I think that I should leave- I said turning and charging into the battle.

* * *

Erza got hit in the elbow, and she had to drop the sword .

Jellal didn't wait her to react and threw her on the ground, pushing her chest with a feet.

The pain was unbearable, not the physical one, but the fact that the one that was harming her was her beloved...

She cried, while Jellal kept watching her, smiling cruelly.

Then Yoruichi's arm pierced out of his chest.

Jellal stumbled a second, then his appearance changed back to the one of a Zetsu, before crumbling to dust.

-You ok, girl?- the shinigami offered her hand to Erza for aid her to stand up.

-That...that wasn't Jellal?

-Thank goodness no "Cake", he was just a Zetsu. We saw a few of them turn into ours companions.

Erza stood back on her feet without Yoruichi's help, and looked around, trying to spot Jellal.

-Thunder Craw!- Shaina slashed a hollow next to them.

-Taking a pause, girls?- she asked with a provocative tone.

Tsunade sent a pair of dark wizard flying right next to her -Come on! The one who loses as to do the maid for the next three months.

C18 came down by the sky with a thud -I like it.

-Same here- Hancock had just turned a warrior of Hades into stone.

-I'm in- Yoruichi stretched her arms.

-Then count me too- Erza smiled mischievously.

* * *

Byakuya stood still, a tick mark on his head (it's rare), while watching Madara's gigantic Susanoo.

-What? Do you still find me arrogant?- Madara asked serious.

-Coward- the shinigami muttered in a low voice.

-You resemble me of a old enemy...- the ninja started to say.

-You mean Hashirama Senju, the other founder of Konoha's village?

-How do you know?- Madara left out a glimpse of surprise in his voice.

-Somebody told me the story- then the shinigami flash-stepped out of the way.

Madara had a few seconds of surprise before an outstanding amount of spiritual power hit his Susanoo in the back, slamming it into the ground.

-You seem rather strong. Let's fight!- Kenpachi smiled (with a killer intent).

* * *

Cobra sneaked behind the Uchiha, hitting Itachi's ribs.

The ninja let out a choking sound, before falling on his knees.

-Damn you! Stay away from my brother- Sasuke tried to hit the dragon slayer, but Cobra evaded the move without any effort.

Yammi attacked, aiming to Itachi, but with a turn Sasuke intercepted his sword and sliced his chest open from the shoulder to the side; then to finish him off the Uchiha pierced his left hand into Yammi's face.

Kakuzu, moved to Sasuke stretching out his left hand.

The Uchiha escaped his offensive, but while he was moving closer to counter, Cobra attacked on the left.

Sasuke jumped up, dodging again.

* * *

Gohan took another punch without being able to counter.

Super Buu kept laughing and kicked him in the face, and then turned towards Vegeta.

Both the Sayans reached the second level of super sayan from, and yet it wasn't enough to fend off the demon.

Super Buu smiled again.

Piccolo launched another Ki's attack, but it didn't even scratched the pink demon's skin.

Kuririn (Crillin) and the other human couldn't do anything.

Super Buu moved behind Piccolo and he was about to kill him, when I stepped in the way -Divine Excalibur!

The cosmo attack sliced the demon in two.

Then I turned Super Sayan (I managed to learn how to do it, even if I'm a human) and fired a "Kame-Hame-Ha" to make sure that our damned monster wouldn't have ever returned.

-Why did you stepped in? We had him!- Vegeta screamed at me -Shut up and thank me- I let all my killer intent out, scaring the Sayan to death.

* * *

Jellal (the true one) kicked the God Slayer Zancrow in the chest, before grab him by the neck and break it.

-I thought you had decided not to kill anyone- Laxus said to him, while smacking Master Hades' face.

-Desperate times needs desperate measures- was all the wizard said to his companion.

Then Jellal spotted Sasuke and Itachi, and charged up to help them.

Meanwhile Laxus took down a Hollow without further hesitation.

-Hoy, what do we have here?- Grimmjow, the sixth ranked Espada said: he seated on a rock, ignoring the battle, his eyes fixed on Laxus -I watched you for a while now. I think it might be interesting to fight you.

The dragon slayer turned toward him, giving a deadly glare -However- the Espada continued -I don't have interest in these trivial matters: where is Ichigo?

-He has been kidnapped with other five from Poseidon.

-What?

-He's not here.

-Dammit! Seems like I have to fight you after all.

* * *

Shiryu countered the sword and sent another kick, aiming for the chest.

Kisame jumped back and tried another lunge, but the Dragon's shield warded off.

The two stood immobile for a few instants, before charging at each other.

-Diamond Dust!- Hyoga appeared at Kisame's back and froze him.

-Thank you Hyoga!

-Thank me later friend, we might have some company- a shadow projected on the two Saints.

He was Azuma, member of Grimoire Heart.

He fended off the two Saints with a kick.

-I'm impressed by your capabilities, but I never thought that you two could be so weak.

Both Shiryu and Hyoga sustained worst battles, but after the fight with Hades' army, they were just too much tired to sustain a serious enemy -I need to find stronger opponents- the wizard continued.

A plant grew up from the ground and took hold of them.

-Put them down- Ikki said, grabbing the wizards by the shoulder.

-You're stronger than them?

-What do you say?

-Good: if you want to save them from the explosion of this plant, you have to defeat me.

-Devil's...- Azuma grabbed Ikki's arm and threw him a few meters away -When Hades gave me a new body, I also received a part of his fighting skills: you can't beat me without put up a fight, Saint.

-It sounds crazy, I know, but I like your way of doing things- Ikki got up smiling.

-You damn...!

-Beat him or I swear I will get back to life just to kill you Ikki, clear?- Hyoga screamed from the plant.

* * *

Dartemir opened his eyes , scared...then he found himself inside Fairy Tail.

The noise of the battle outside was clear and loud.

He got up, looking around.

-Dartemir- he turned toward the voice, and he saw Saori\Athena next to him.

-Oh, you're ok- he smiled -How much time did I sleep?

-A day, more or less.

-Who hurt me?

-Poseidon, he also captured Naruto, Luffy and the others.

-Daniele is with them?

-No, he's fighting outside.

-Good. Let me handle this.

-What?

-I can feel were Poseidon his: I can reach him and bring the others back here- Dartemir got up.

-You really can? He almost killed you.

-He took me by surprise. This time...- a thunder exploded in the air and the surroundings turned into a huge temple complex -...will be different!

* * *

Zoro slashed the dark saint in two, before sighing.

-What's wrong Marimo? You're tired already?- Sanji stood next to him, kicking a few hollows away.

-I'm bored- the pirate said while slashing a dark wizard -I don't see any swordsman around here...

-GARUDA FLAP!

-YEEEAAARGGGHHHH! ZORO; SANJI HEEEeeeeelp!- Usopp disappeared in the sky, while Aiacos of Garuda signed with an "x" the point were the pirate would have fallen.

Of course, ,just before Usopp could hit the ground, Sanji grabbed him while Zoro attacked the Giant of the Underworld.

-Sanji, h—h-h-hold me tight!

-Damn you coward, let me go!

* * *

A thunder hit the hollow which was standing in front of her -And don't ever dare touch me again- Nami shouted at him.

-Nami-san, that was incredible- Orihime's eyes gleamed.

-I know girl, and now you owe me 300thousands belli for saving your life.

-Yes, yes..- Orihime started nodding.

-What the hell are you saying!- Lucy screamed at her.

Dodoria came down by the sky -Found you little pest.

-Yaaaarghhh- Lucy ran behind a rock, were she found Bulma covering her ears and trembling.

Nami went back, not so much more interested into having a fight with the alien.

Orihime stood at her place, still smiling -Come on Nami-san, toast him.

Dodoria pointed at her, but before he could do anything (luckily for the girl) Hinata kicked him in the back.

Lucy decided to help -Open gate of the golden key: LEO! VIRGO!- the two celestial spirit appeared and charged forward the Alien.

-And that's another 200thousands for scaring me.

-What does it have to do with this!?- Lucy screamed at Nami.

-...I reject!- Tsubaki (that tiny crazy annoying male fairy of Orihime) also charged to Dodoria.

* * *

_**And that's that! Here is Darth Revan and I'm scanning your thoughts...kidding I was just making an act. I'm the one that has to interact with you people, ask for your thoughts, ask you for reviews, gather opinions and all. I must say that my creator is a strange fellow, and I pity him a bit, but since this whole story was an idea of Daniele II, and not of him, I sincerely apologise for the main errors in the characters personality (yeph!), which is different from manga and anime because of ours interference with their past.**_

_**Daniele asked me to warn about some stuff: he won't show the end of all duels, and he won't even show all fights because it takes to count at least 200-300 characters or so saying; after the end of the narrative arch, there will be some special chapters, some with fanservice, some with contents**__** over 18**_(and possible Hypno Harem).

_**The prologues will be posted after a few times and maybe not precisely in the cronological orded.**_

_**The side story with Elena will come out, but I don't make promises; it will focus around Full Metal Alchemist (manga), Ao no Exorcist\Blue Exorcist (manga), Kill la Kill, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Soul Eater and stop!**_

_**If I can make a last request: please review with opinion on characters fights or special pair or which other manga you want to be added into the Anime Avengers.  
**_

_**Ah yes: Inuyasha and Kateyko Hitman Reborn! should be the next two.**_

_**Last note: Legend of Awesomeness is connected in part with the Anime Avengers story, and it might share characters; it won't be updated for a while because the Heroes of Olympus saga isn't yet ended (our creator is mad with us because we anticipated to him how it ends) and somebody is pretty strict on this.**_


	11. Chapter 11: War of Destiny Part III

-Ok, Revan is in charge to talk with the people. Now we need someone who can...

-_We need somebody to do propaganda so we can write those damn dialogue in original?_

_-_Oh by the mighty men, we can't write in Japanese, nobody understands that...

-And the Japaneses?

-Go to hell!

_-I was talking about the Italian stuff._

**-Nobody will understand it.**

-Don't make me laugh...

_**-Can we just keep going with the story and shut up?**_

* * *

-Oy, Kenpachi, did that Madara beat you down?- Vegeta leaned on the Shinigami.

-No, it was your stupid pink demon that took me from my back.

-What?- Vegeta's eyes widened.

-Dammit, I cut him in two and he reformed again- I felt a shiver long my spine.

-So he's still alive...- Gohan started looking around -He's not the only one I'm worried about- I replied.

-I think you're right.

I froze for an instant, before turning towards the voice -N-nagato?

The former Akatsuki "shadow leader" with the Uzumaki's red hair and the Rinnegan eye stood next to us.

-How did you...?

-I think it's obvious, but I need you to get back from Hades, now.

-What do you know?

-I could tell you, but there's no time.

-Argh, fine- I charged up towards the place were the twelve...I mean the fourteen Gold Saints were holding Hades off, not knowing if Nagato just saved us all or if he was against us.

* * *

Dartemir advanced towards the battle.

He saw two saints with gold orange armours, not dead but passed out on the stairs.

"They totally passed by here".

Then he felt their powers.

They were fighting.

He rushed forward, following the sensation, and managed to find them in less than a minute.

Luckily, because if he didn't do so, they would have just been too much injured: Poseidon was still on his feet, and he was unscathed, while instead Naruto and the others were all hurt, Goku wasn't even standing.

Dartemir managed to put himself between the God and the warriors.

-What!? How could you be alive!?- Pseidon yelled, scared all of a sudden.

-I'm the faster at heal around here. Now, shall we dance?- Dartemir evoked his magic weapon, a shape-shifter amount of lightning energy: he left it take the form of two chains, that were wrapped around his wrist.

Then he stretched them out, and they wrapped around Poseidon's ankles; then with a slight move, Dartemir sent the God flying a few meters away.

The Elemental warrior was sure that the other lost consciousness, and was about to turn towards the AA when he felt a brutal pain in all his body: the skin started to burn away, and he was totally overpowered by the cosmo of Poseidon.

But he managed to recall a lightning right on him: thanks to that, he healed himself in a matter of instants and sent out a lightning strike, but the other deflected it.

The second wave of cosmo forced Dartemir to shield himself with his weapon, that turned into a gigantic shield.

-Dartemir, keep him occupied while we find a way to stop him- Naruto shouted to him -No! I'm sending you back!- Dartemir answered.

-What!? Are you crazy?!- Seiya screamed.

-I can't protect you and fight him! Plus up there you will be more useful! I'm sending you back!

With a loud "CRACK!" a thunder came down by the surface and fell on the six of them, bringing them away.

A few seconds later Dartemir was overpowered and he went flying on the staircase.

Then, when he was about to stand up, a coloumn of water closed upon him.

-YOU PUNY HUMAN! I SHALL KILL YOU! I SHALL TAKE BACK MY POWER ON ALL THE SEAS!- Poseidon screamed in all his mightiness, while controlling the water by the power of his trident.

Then the water escaped his control, assuming the shape of a huge throne, on which a merman seated, holding a trident of lightning.

-We will see about that- Dartemir said in a slight tone.

* * *

Pain stood on the former companion, with his merciless gaze pointed upon him.

-Now you know my pain- the corpse said to the dead body.

-Thank you by the way- Itachi yelled at him while Jellal was carrying him back to the guild.

=When Jellal was reaching the two Uchihas in trouble, he was stopped by an unknown force, that was new to the wizard: it was like that somebody managed to control your limbs without using any kind of object or magic.

He saw Sasuke in the same condition, just before both Cobra and Kakuzu charged at him, sure that he wouldn't have a chance of defend himself; then an Espada big as much as Goku and with blonde short punk crest and dark skin came flying over him, followed from one of the six Pains, that pierced his eyes without a second of hesitation.

Jellal felt free and charged forward, saving Sasuke by the two adversaries.

The others Pains followed almost immediately, taking down the enemy in a short time.= (end flashback)

-By the way (Itachi turned to Jellal) why are you carrying me bride style?

-Because- the wizard answered while dodging a warrior of Hades -It's way- a hollow stepped on their way, but a shadow that turned into Erza sliced it in two -102!- -...more easy to carry you- Jellal ended the sentence, and then they were out of the battle.

The city of Magnolia was before them, and the main building of the guild was easy to spot.

Then a thunder exploded inside the guild.

* * *

Darin countered the move with a double turn of his Keyblades that shredded the body of the dark wizard in billion of pieces.

-Are you having a tough day, ah?!- Revan told him while he was launching a countless number of enemies in the air with the mind -Me? No- Darin mangled another Hollow -You?

-Naaa, piece of cake- Revan spotted an injured Marin somewhere around, and created a shield of energy around her until Renji and Rukia reached her -Do you feel the others?

-No, but I bet you do.

With a "ROAR!" a column of fire fell by the sky and burned into ashes all the enemies in a rage of 20 meters; it turned into Dafira, with only a cloak and a pair of tight trousers -I'm fine, as you see.

-That's not fair, you burned everyone!- Darin pointed a finger towards the spirit, while Revan let out a smile: he stood still, without even flinch his eyes.

-Sorry to make you feel inferior pal!

-I will make you feel sorry if you don't stop be all almighty!

A Hollow, which entered the burned area, turned into ashes -I feel already sorry, so stop talking like a baby and fight- Dafira replied.

-I take orders only from Daniele!

"THEN FIGHT SERIOUSLY MORONS!" I shouted in their heads.

-Fine, I will- Revan stretched his arms, and picked up two light sabers -Who's on a roll?

* * *

"Please, be all right boys" I thought while speeding up inside the battle, fending off enemy and sending telepathic messages into the head of my fellows.

Then a huge explosion of cosmo occurred in the spot that I was reaching "Why do I even bother!".

Hades was standing, with his original aspect back on line: Andromeda was nowhere to be seen, the Gold Saints were agonizing on the ground.

Before I could move a pair of burning chains held me by the limbs, at a speed superior to the one of the light.

-Well well well, look who fell in my hands- he smiled.

He gestured to the chains to come closer, until we were face to face.

-You know, I wonder what makes you so sure that you can win.

-Well, the fact that I always do?- I answered to the black haired.

-Ha! I could shred your limbs into nothing with the "Chains of Hell", and yet you glare at me like if I'm a piece of meat.

-You got that right!

-Chill down, human! I have you now!

-Wow! Captain obvious.

Then his swords pierced into my chest -Since you hate to talk, here you go!

He moved back of a few steps and watched my in the eyes -I shall teach to the ones of your kind a lesson that they will never forget...- I coughed the blood on his face -Go to hell Hades, that's your place.

Somebody started laughing -I better write this, someday.

-Aizen- Hades turned to him -Be sure to write it clear.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you Lord Hades- Zeref appeared next to the former Shinigami -But is time.

-Then gather the others and start moving- the God turned to me -And you, I beg you, die.

I turned Super Sayan trying to break free from the chains but those started to burn me, so I was forced to turn back into my human self -Maybe you need a little help- I felt a hard hit on my neck, before passing out.

* * *

-130!

-What are you screaming at?- Ardenia replied at the old rival.

-It's for a gambit! 131!- Erza answered

-What gambit!?

-The one who loses will do the maid for the next three months- the wizard jumped above a group of Hades soldiers, slashing them into nothing -137!

-136!- Ardenia screamed back repelling a Ki blast with her double swords, destroying a Zetsu -Count me in!

* * *

Ace held back against a rock, while he watched back at his injuries.

-It's pretty harsh, I know- Jimbei replied to him -But I'm happy to die with a friend.

-What's with that gloomy aura, Jimbei? I hope you don't want to give up!

-Of course not!- the fishman answered.

Gohan appeared in front of them like a comet -They're back! Dad and the others are back!

-What!?- Cell eye's widened -He's back from the deads? And who are you kid!?- but before he could say more Ace surrounded him with a sphere of fire -That's none of your business.

* * *

-Don't move too fast, or they will spot us- Kakashi said to the yellow cloud that was carrying him.

Since he's one of the smartest (and strange) ninja that I ever known, Kakashi managed to follow Hades and his allies without being noticed, and thanks to the fellow cloud that always came to help whenever is requested.

The ninja took the sharingan unncovered, waiting to obtain a visual of what was their objective.

Then he spotted the place were they were going -Sanctuary?


	12. Chapter 12: War of Destiny Part IV

I don't know if it's because I failed or because I'm injured, but I never felt so much pain.

I charged forward, crying for the pain in my chest, dying at every step and yet without stopping.

I felt Hades's cosmo, and I let it guide me.

Until I had to stop: I was panting, and the blood was spilling out.

I raised my look, trying to understand what was going on or where I was.

And I saw Kakashi flying towards me on the yellow cloud.

I fell on my knees for the relieve.

-How did you get this?- he said watching the wound.

-You don't sound worried- I said to him, shivering while my hand tried to stop the blood loss.

-I saw many fellow ninjas die in front of me. You're not different. Anyway, if you don't stop that, you will have to say goodbye.

-I can't heal right now: they might spot me.

-Always better than die in vain- the ninja shook his head.

-What did you saw, my friend?- I asked when I managed to get some air due to cough some blood.

-They're going towards Sanctuary. It doesn't look good.

-Oh, on the contrary my friend, that gives us time- I said, lying.

-They're almost there.

-Then go back and warn the others, Kakashi. I will be fine- I started healing.

-I hope you mean it- the ninja jumped back on they cloud, which disappeared in a few minutes.

Then I stopped to heal myself.

Sanctuary wasn't exactly behind the turn, so I didn't have time to waste.

I charged froward once again, not knowing if I will ever made it in time, but sure that it was the only thing to do, for me, for my friends, my love, and everyone.

I made a promises, and I don't break promises.

* * *

Dartemir's teleportation is one of the most efficient ways to travel.

Billion of miles in less than 1 second, and no nausea nor missing limbs.

Seiya, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo and Natsu dazed a little when they found themselves into the Fairy Tail's main buildings with lady Isabel, Jellal and an injured Itachi that were staring at them.

-MEEEEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTT!- Luffy was the first to broke the ice, jumping on the food supplies, without even asking.

-Seiya!- Saori launched herself into Seiya's arms, in the cute way.

Gohan came out of nowhere -Dad!- just for hug his father.

-Wow, I thought you would have never made it back- Jellal and Itachi muttered.

-HEY!- Naruto yelled -I'm not going to die, not until I'm Hokage!

-Hey guys, this MEAT is Fabulous!- Luffy said to them with the mouth full.

-I want it too!- Natsu flied onto Luffy, trying to grab some food, and Naruto joined them a few moments later, causing a fight.

Ichigo sweat dropped -Oh man...

-Oy-oy it isn't time for that! Out there the others are fighting!- Gohan screamed to them.

No response.

-I think we're still on our own- Jellal replied while putting Itachi on a cot.

Renji & Rukia flash-stepped inside, holding an injured Marin.

-Renji! Rukia! Oh guys, I thought AGH! It hurts!- Ichigo received a punch right onto is head by a totally angry Rukia, scaring to death Renji too.

-You BAKA! Next time you do something reckless I'm going to kill you for good!

-HEY! It wasn't my fault!- the shinigami replied with a knob on his head.

-Well it definitely wasn't mine- Goku added in a weak tone.

-SHUT UP!- Ichigo yelled at him.

-MEEEAAATTT!- Luffy and Natsu screamed together.

-SHUT UP YOU TOO!- the shinigami said, before being grabbed by one of Luffy's arms and thrown into the fight.

-Seiya! Don't touch mu butt!- Saori said, becoming red all of a sudden.

-But I wasn't doing a thing!- Seiya replied, getting back of a few step.

-Are you saying that I'm not enough attractive?- the girl showed the shy-sad expression.

-EH?- the Saint's face became red.

Everybody that wasn't worried bickering, sweat dropped on the back of their heads.

-Seriously, why?- Jellal watched towards Itachi to receive some encouragement (which didn't come).

-Am I interrupting anything?- Kakashi landed on the floor.

Jellal grabbed the Jonin by his shoulders and started crying -Do something...!

-I know were Hades and his fellows are going- the ninja answered, a bit embarrassed.

Everybody froze.

-How do you know?- Itachi looked at him.

-Well, the yellow cloud helped- Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

-How can you sound so calm?- Jellal was about to cry again.

-Because Daniele is already behind them? Bleeding to death too, of course- he took out his pervy book, just for reflex.

-WTH?!- everybody screamed.

-I thought that you wanted to know...- Kakashi continued.

-ANIME AVENGERS! CHARGE TOWARDS TOMORROW!- and all the six of them charged out, followed by Gohan.

-Heeeeeyyyyyy! Don't rush morons! We need a plan!- Itachi tried to call them back.

-There's food for everyone!- Marin screamed, and everybody noticed that she was there, sitting on a cot.

"Oh seriously? Food! I can't believe that..." Renji & Rukia were thinking in their minds when Natsu, Luffy, Goku and Naruto went back at full speed, bringing those two unlucky people called Ichigo and Seiya by their vests.

"IT WORKED!" their heads screamed.

-Jimbei and Erza suggested it- Marin gave an explanation while Saori was controlling her wound (a Zetsu\Kakashi hit her on the right side).

-Whoa: really? I'm going to ask him about other few things...wait when did you asked him?- Jellal pointed his gaze at the Saint, who waved her hand like saying _Not-here-Not-now_.

-If I might suggest- Kakashi advanced towards the AA, still holding his book in one hand -You should avoid the battle here and rush directly towards Sanctuary...- he stopped right in front of them, and he considered the option of suicide because none of the six was giving him any attention, but instead the supplies started to disappear.

-Oy!- *CHOP* the ninja, with some help from Rukia and Jellal, hit the heads of the boys -Can you leave something for the party after?

-Sorry Kakashi-sensei, it's just a reflex- Naruto tried to justify himself.

-Oh- the Jonin calmed down -I understand- the book returned in his hands, causing almost everyone the sweat drop.

-Can we save the world now?- Kakashi pushed the six towards the cloud, that entered a few seconds ago.

Ichigo: -Hell YEAH!

Natsu: -I'M ALL FIRED UP!

Naruto: -LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!

Luffy: -MEEEAATT!

Everybody sweat dropped.

-Seiya- Saori waved a hand towards him (even if they were just a few steps away) -Promise me that you will be back alive! That you all will be back alive!

-Be sure of it! I pro...- Goku put a hand to cover the other's mouth to shut him up before he could start with the usual chat-chat-chat stuff.

Naruto hugged his Sensei, smiling with all his stubbornness.

The Jonin patted him on the head, showing a proud look at him.

-Hey, Jellal- Natsu said while jumping on the cloud -Promise me something!

-Whatever you want- the wizard replied, thinking that it was about food.

-When everything is over...- Seiya got out of Goku's grip, showing him his finally grown wings saying _I-can-fly-like-you _-...kiss Erza- the Dragon Slayer finished.

The cloud departed, flying out of the window while Goku and Seiya followed it.

Jellal face's was bright red.

Kakashi and Marin exchanged a funny look about him from under their masks (I don't know how because I never wore a mask).

-He didn't even say goodbye to us- Rukia muttered, a bit sad.

-You didn't do it too- Itachi replied sitting, before receiving Rukia's punch on his head.

-Well Jellal, congratulations. Do you want me to prepare you a room?- Athena smiled, advancing toward the wizard, who fainted on the ground hearing the sentence.

Renji sweat dropped, a bit embarrassed by the situation.

* * *

Asha swung her mace around like anybody could do by swinging around a twig.

-Oh-oh-hop. Ha!- she countered a move of a Zetsu\Kenpachi before Blair appeared behind it, stabbing and burning it down.

-Oy, Captain Yamamoto would be proud of you!- Asha smacked a pair of hollows away.

-Don't talk about him!- the blond shinigami lounged her ax into a pair of Zetsu, turning them into ashes; when she have to kiss me or hunt me down, she is always cheery and horny; when there's a fight, she became all dark and serious.

A water dragon Justu passed by, killing a dark wizard.

-Well, I don't think that follow Daniele's plan is a great idea- Janathera muttered.

-Oh why do you say that?! Don't tell me you don't like him anymore!- Asha made the cute face to the friend, receiving a tick mark before the ninja started screaming -Of course I still like him! Why would I be here if I don't?- a Hades's Saint came over her from behind, but he was burned down by Blair -Don't get distracted girls. The price is your life- the Shinigami said with a killer intent aura around her.

The other two blabbered a "sorry" before Ardenia came down by the sky (bringing with her a pair of Hollows) screaming -...156!

-Ardenia-san! Oh-oh where is Dani-kun?- Asha wondered watching the friend while she was mauling the two.

-He went alone to Hades, that bastards!- she screamed before charging that poor idiot of master Zero of Oracion Seis mercilessly.

All the other three girls' faces turned withe for the shock.

* * *

-Here we are, my companions- Hades turned towards the other five -Are we ready to make the story?

Everybody nodded.

-BlackBeard!- the god called.

-Yes Hades?- the pirate said, before Madara slapped him on the nape in a _show-some-respect_ way.

Zeref was about to do the same thing with the ninja but Hades gestured that it wasn't necessary (and Aizen smirked).

-I want you to defend this place. Don't let anybody pass over it. Be the man-shield. If you succeed in this, I will give you back your crew and your ship.

-Deal!- the pirate replied back.

Everybody passed over the Aries temple excluded BlackBeard, that stood in the centre with his arms crossed.

I and Hades have the same idea: BlackBeard wasn't so much of a loss.

I watched the whole scene by three miles away, hiding my presence and healing me, because I was about to faint.

When the remaining five villains started moving, I advanced too, snickering right under BlackBeard's nose "Sucker" I thought.

Now it came the hard part: snicker under the other five's nose.


	13. Chapter 13: BlackBeard

**Yap! The ending is near, not as much as you would but...Ok, I just wanted to make a real A/N without rewriting what Daniele II tells me to; I'm really thankful to the ones that had the strength to read all this without being bored to death, I express my deepest thanks to "**weilder of the purified shadow**" and "**DragonsForce91**" for their reviews (though I don't understand why the say that is hard to understand the dialogues) and I beg you to keep reading my stories. As I said before I'm writing down all the prequels to explain how the hell the AA met, but it will take a long time because you don't have to know...well, keep enjoying and review if you want!**

* * *

Snicker under the other five's nose...I'm half dead and I'm following Hades, Super Buu, Madara, Aizen and Zeref all the way up to Sanctuary, leaving BlackBeard down in the Aries temple, guarding for intruders, aka the AA, that I knew were definitely coming this way...I'm pretty much so awesome that I might kill a person simply saying my name...awful to say; however end of the "_previously on..._".

* * *

Ichigo: -Jeeeeez, this thing is too slow.

Naruto: -We departed just a few moments ago...

Ichigo: -Still too much slow. She should have been already there!

Goku: -What's with the rush?

Natsu: -"Orange" here is right: it's too slow! I'M ALL FIRED UP! I WANT TO FIGHT!

Luffy: -MEEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTTT!

Goku&Naruto, sweat dropping: -Guys...

Seiya: -I can see Sanctuary from here!

Ichigo: -We should have been there hours ago!

Naruto: -You know that what you say doesn't make any sense?

Ichigo: -There's a friend there that needs my help! I should be there protecting him!

Luffy: -MMMMEEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTT!

Natsu: -I want to FIGHT!

Seiya: -I shall punish those filthy and impure creatures that dared enter Sanctuary...ecc.

Goku: "How the Hell do you shut them up?".

Luffy: -Ha...? What's that?

Goku: -EVERYBODY RUN AWAY!

Everyone else on the cloud: -Yes! Ah? AaHAHAHAHHAHAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Since the only ones that could fly around there were Goku and Seiya and that Ichigo is a bit useless everybody on the cloud ran away from above it and ended up falling down like the idiots that they are.

The thing that scared Goku was a gigantic Black Hole, that menaced to swallow them all.

-KA-ME...

-PEGASUS...

-...HA-ME...

-...RYU SEI-KEN!

-...HAAAAAAA!

Goku and Seiya used their attacks to destabilize the Hole by getting a large amount of energy inside it so it would shrink into nothing due to the massive amount of power that held inside itself.

And it worked.

-Whahahahahahaha. So you've come, after all, whahahahhahaha- from the ground level, BlackBeard welcomed them guffawing, also due to the pitiful fall of those four morons (which dug quite deep holes).

Seiya and Goku landed in front of the villain, with a look full of promises, (like _you-are-dead_ or _you're-going-to-die_), assuming a fighting pose.

The pirate kept laughing his ass off as he never did before, and ended up rolling on the ground comically, leaving the Saint and his friend with a sweat drop.

-That's a bit odd!- Seiya said watching towards the Sayan.

-I heard that BlackBeard was mad but I thought it was more like the Joker's way...- the other replied.

-The Joker? Who the hell is he?- various question marks popped around the Saint's head while he spoke.

-Ha?- Goku replied a bit embarrassed -I don't know, I just heard Daniele and the other one talk about it...- BlackBeard kept laughing, ignoring them.

-The other one...oh don't you mean that other one?

-Yes, that's the guy- Goku replied after receiving the mental image from the friend's mind.

While talking the two of them abandoned their fighting pose and also Seiya's wings shrank back, disappearing from existence.

After staring each other for a wile, the laugh of BlackBeard turned them to reality.

The two exchanged a brief look and then started together towards the peak of Sanctuary, running.

But after just a few steps a Black Hole appeared right under their feet, and if it wasn't for Goku's reflexes and teleport capabilities, they would have being sucked inside.

-Hey, that's cheating- Goku turned towards BlackBeard, angry.

The pirate smiled cruelly (in a _I-don't-give-a-fuck _way) while his hands got covered from the dark matter of the Black Holes.

Seiya wings grow back again -Don't think you will fool us like that another time- the Saint said.

In response BlackBeard opened a Black Hole right in front of him.

Seiya's face got poured inside and if Goku hadn't grabbed him and teleport away again, the body would have followed.

-Whahahahaha! You like to play, ah? Let's play hide and seek then...- the pirate started to swirl his hands around, bursting black holes everywhere.

Goku and Seiya practically were doing jump contest, zigzagging in the area, while the various part of the temple were suck inside.

That wasn't nice.

In the end the two were cornered, and Goku was hardly resisting with is Super Sayan 2 form to the strength of those Black Holes.

BlackBeard kept laughing all the time: oy-yeah, he would have killed all the six idiots on his own, get back his crew, his ship, and the power to rule over the world and the possibility to step over Madara.

With these thoughts to boost him up, BlackBeard trapped the duo into a fit net of Black Holes, so that the two inside would have been torn into shreds by the strength of that damn thing.

Too bad...

-GOMU GOMU NOOOOO GIANT PISTOL!- 'SBRAAAANG' Luffy reached the enemies back sending him to collapse on the other side of the temple.

However, that net of Black Holes didn't disappear, and the two inside started to feel tired.

-Luffy, take us out of here!- they screamed.

-I can't- he simply answered.

-WHAAAAAATTT!?- Seiya screamed.

-Ahhh, I get it: it's because I threw you into the ink bath, isn't it?- Goku said.

-You're making nonsense!- the Saint screamed to his companion.

-No. It's because he killed my brother- the pirate answered, recovering his hat and putting it on his head.

-AH? Didn't Daniele said that he was alive?- Seiya asked.

-And by the way it was Akaniu that killed Ace- Goku added, starting to sweat.

-No, it was BlackBeard- Luffy answered, stubborn.

-But if it was Akaniu...- Goku tried to reason.

-No it was BlackBeard.

-Why do you insist on that!?- the two heroes inside the net of Black Holes started to be worried.

-Because he is here- the pirate answered.

-Ah? Just for that?- Seiya's eyes widened.

-Yush, just for that- Luffy answered.

Both Goku and Seiya sweat dropped.

-But is more important to help your nakamas!- Goku insisted while e started to feel his skin being peeled off.

-Uh? Nakamas- Luffy muttered -Oh right my nakamas!- he exclaimed realizing it.

-Whew, he understood- the two let out a sigh.

-Hang in there nakamas, I'm coming: GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN! AUGH!- the Black Holes of BlackBeard have a special development, that practically works this way: when they are opened, by one side they swallow, and by the other they expel the rubbish, turning it into dust;

If you try to throw something on the side that expel, it will come back to you.

So Luffy's attack was deflected and returned to him.

-Oy, everything alright out there?

-Dammit! It doesn't broke!- Luffy got up, cleaning his face.

-OF COURSE IT DOESN'T! IT'S A BLACK HOLE!- Seiya screamed from the inside.

-Then how are we supposed to get out of here?- Goku started to feel hopeless.

-AH! I must beat down the one that made them!

-Good thinking Luffy, go and wipe him out of the land!- Goku said, enthusiastically.

-Yosh! Here I go!- Luffy charged forward to where BlackBeard was supposed to be.

-Moron wait! You already tried that!- Seiya screamed in desperation.

-Wha?- was all Goku replied.

-That's it: we're dead- Seiya sighed.

-It's ok: I already died once.

"Baka" the Saint thought.

-BLACKBEARD!

Luffy rushed trough the smashed temple of Aires, screaming as much as he could.

Then he almost tripped on a Black Hole.

-Whahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahahha, Gotcha! Where do you pretend to run you little runt!? Now I shall...- Luffy smashed one of his feet on BlackBeard's face, cutting his sentence off.

But still the pirate's rubber body was caught by the swirl, and his hands were already inside.

-Fuhuhiudfgummhmhhmh!- BlackBeard collapsed in pain, but the swirl didn't disappear.

-OY-OY! Shut this off! Hey!- Luffy kept screaming towards the villains, until also his mouth was too stretched to talk.

-You damn runt! Oh the pain!- BlackBeard complained about his smacked face (who wouldn't?), holding it between his hands; some tears of pain showed on his cheeks.

-Dammit Straw Hat!- the pirate created another black hole, right on the opposite side of the previous one: so Luffy was caught between them, and his rubber bod almost split in two.

-Now that we understand each other, Straw Hat, I should probably explain to you how my power works. Even a dumb idiot like you would have notice that before now I couldn't create any real Black Hole. I want this to be the best, so now I think I will explain you how I will kill you.

BlackBeard took a pause and started to move his hands in circle, slowly -When Hades came to me to recruit me, he didn't only stole my whole crew and ship, but he also showed me the full amount of my power: I'm the Darkness, I can use my devil fruit to eliminate others devil fruit users of their powers, I can swallow them with the power of Darkness, I can even stole their powers. But Hades showed me more: you see, I could suck people towards me, but your brother nearly killed me because of that; so Hades showed me the way of bring this out of my body (**It's boring guys, I know. Just hang in there**) and create the Black Holes. I can even change the amount of strength with which suck inside. So now Straw Hat just observe while I swirl my hands to increase the strength off...uh?- the pirate felt somebody touch him on the shoulder.

-What? GUFF!- Natsu plunged a damn fist into the other's face, taking him by surprise.

-That was for the fall- then the Dragon Slayer punched the other one on the stomach -This is for the landing- he punched BlackBeard a third time -And this is for my friends!

The villains fell back, half moaning half gasping, his eyes turned white from the shock.

And this time the Black Holes disappeared for good.

Luffy's body slashed back for a while before returning normal.

-Ah? What happened?- he said looking around.

"How can someone be so dumb?" Natsu thought, forgetting why he said that.

-Hey guys! Luffy! It worked!- Goku ran towards them all cheery, while Seiya followed him, too surprised to talk.

-Ah! It worked...what worked?- Luffy asked.

-I don't know- Natsu replied.


	14. Chapter 14: Naruto

**A/N: Here I'm back, and now lets rock readers. I'M ALL FIRED UP!**

* * *

Hades and the others stopped suddenly.

-Did you feel it?- Madara said, turning towards the Aries' Temple.

-Yes- Zeref answered, darkly.

-Just as I thought. He's just a weakling- Madara insisted, with an enraged tone.

He would have said more, but the killer intent that poured out of Zeref made him shiver, draining his throat.

-Zeref, your help is appreciated, but if keep doing it without my permission, I shall get rid of you- the tone of Hades made the dark wizard desist.

Aizen smirked.

-Well, I can imagine that your choice to leave the prate behind was for the best. He pushed them back for a wile. And his defeat wouldn't have been that much of a loss- the shinigami talked to the God in an appreciative tone.

-After all, men without great ambitions are destined to die- Aizen continued.

-His ambitions are just what I needed him for- Hades turned towards the shinigami -And it's not over yet.

-What?- Madara said, surprised.

-Mmmmmhhhhh- Super Buu grumbled, showing his restlessness.

-Don't worry Majin Buu. I think it's your turn after all- Hades said towards the pink demon, advancing -He will die eventually. I need somebody to cover my back. And I bet you want to play a little, don't you?

Buu grinned with happiness -I accept my role, Lord Hades- he answered before turning.

-Man, they already reached us- Aizen said, trying to be dramatic -And we're just at the Cancer's temple.

Madara glared at the Shinigami, which answered smiling.

-Enough little games you two- Hades ordered -It's time to go.

* * *

"Great!" I thought "Not the pink demon!".

I probably missed them of a short time, but when I reached the Cancer's temple, only that pink creature that was called _Majin Buu_ stood there, his arms crossed on his chest.

I started to sweat "How can I pass somebody that strong without being injured?".

I kept hiding my presence, hoping for an opening.

* * *

-He's down, right?- Ichigo asked when he saw BlackBeard.

-Yes. Natsu sent him to Dream World- Seiya answered, while stretching.

Being inside a net of Black Holes isn't exactly healthy for you.

However, the Saint wondered why his skin was unscathed, on the contrary of Goku's.

-Well, staying here now is pointless- Ichigo replied -We should get moving.

-I agree. Daniele might be in trouble. And plus, we can't even feel him- Naruto added.

-Then let's go- Luffy cracked his knuckles.

Everybody nodded and were about to leave, when a voice stopped them -Where...where are you *chough*...going?

BlackBeard advanced, walking on all fours, painting.

He reached a pillar of the destroyed temple, and tried to stand up.

-He isn't so easy after all- Goku observed.

-Good- Luffy replied -Let me finish with him.

-Again with that...?!- Seiya protested, moving towards the pirate but Natsu held him back.

-OK, we're on our way then- the Dragon Slayer answered.

Everybody moved up, leaving the two pirates to confront each other.

-Well, runt. You got lucky the last time- BlackBeard managed to say.

-No, you got lucky.

Luffy activated the Gear Second mode, before charging up towards his nemesis.

As to be expected, Luffy stretched out his arm, aiming for BlackBeard's face; the other pirate answered by making out a Black Hole, reversed, so that, when Luffy's punch would have reached it, it would have been deflected.

However the Straw Hat dodged his own arm and jumped the Black Hole, aiming again for BlackBeard.

The other evaded it by jumping away at light speed.

Luffy's punch smashed the pillar, while the other pirate fell on his knees for the effort.

The Straw Hat turned his gaze to where his enemy was standing, and this time he charged at light speed, thanks to the Gear Second and the special training.

BlackBeard however managed to create another reverse Black Hole, sending the Straw Hat's punch back.

-What is it? Are you getting tired- the dark pirate smiled arrogantly watching his nemesis relaxing.

-Eat this!- Luffy replied -Gomu Gomu no Hiretsuna Buki (sneaky arms)!- Luffy's arms stretched out like snakes, puring inside the ground.

BlackBeard was caught by surprise, and both the other's arms popped out from the ground and hit him in the stomach.

He coughed out blood, and his Black Holes disappeared.

BlackBeard fell on his knees again, in pain.

Luffy grabbed him by the head, taking it at the same level of his own.

-I avenged my brother's death- the Straw Hat replied -Now I don't want to see you anymore.

He let him fell down, then he turned and moved forward to reach his friends.

-OH NO YOU DON'T!- a Black Hole, with a new strength, appeared right in front of Luffy -DIE NOW STRAW HAT!

He couldn't counter, he couldn't move, he couldn't even scream.

He felt his skin being peeled off, and or a moment he felt fear.

-LUFFYYYHHHHH!- Naruto returned back, feeling a bad omen about his friend, and in a glimpse of glimpse of second he punched the pirate out of the Black Hole, being almost sucked inside in his place.

Thanks to his clones, the ninja however, managed to anchor himself to the ground, but unfortunately he started to lose his grip, and his skin started to peel off.

BlackBeard stared at him for a moment, before charging to where Luffy disappeared.

"Dammit, at this rate I will be sucked in!" the ninja thought.

-NARUTO!

A few meters away, Luffy got up and ran to his friend, but unfortunately a reverse Black Hole appeared in front of him, sending him back.

Luffy then tried another direction, and another Black Hole stood in his way.

-I had enough Straw Hat! Now- an entire curtain of Black Holes closed around Luffy, leaving just a little opening from which BlackBeard entered -I shall fight you to the end! I won't let you use your rubber body anymore!

Luffy realized that the other just enabled him to use his devil fruit powers, but he didn't falter -Come and get it you bastard!

BlackBeard's arms got black and he charged towards the Straw Hat, while the other did the same thing.

* * *

Naruto couldn't bear the pain anymore.

He started crying, thinking about all the ones that he left back, to his father, to Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi...

"**What are you doing kid?**" he felt the demon fox voice in his head.

"**I asked you what are you doing?**" the fox insisted.

"I..." he couldn't answer, he truly couldn't; the ninja stood up realizing that the pain was no more.

"**Tch, I knew it. You're a useless brat**" the Bijuu glared deadly at Naruto.

"I know" the ninja bowed his head.

"**Bah, it's a shame to have you as my Jinchuuriki. Still, I can't let you die**".

"Wha?" Naruto then realized why pain got away"You took over me..."

"**I'm saving you and that is what I receive as a 'thank you'?**" the demon fox answered.

"Who gives you the right to take over my bod!?".

"**You're weak kid, that is the reason of why I took over you**".

* * *

The two pirates glared at each other, painting and bleeding from the cuts that they receive during the fight.

Luffy realized that, even with Haki, defeating his opponent would have been hard.

Then an explosion was heard, and some of the Black Holes disappear.

Turning towards the sound, the two saw a monster, with a dark red body and two long hears, the muzzle was similar to the one of a fox.

-Naruto...- Luffy murmured, before the beast attacked.

* * *

"I'm not going to let you win this!" the ninja pointed his finger towards the Bijuu.

"**You have no chances kid. Just look at your feet**".

The demon was right, Naruto feet were covered by the black mug that came down by the seal, just like when he fought with pain.

"Damn you!".

"**Damn me!? Damn you kid! You know nothing!**" the fox pushed hard on the gates that imprisoned him "**What gives to a weakling like you to suppress me? I'm the nine tailed Fox! I'm the strongest between the Bijuu. And yet I have the weakest Jinchuuriki. How could this be?!**".

"Leave him alone!".

Suddenly a white barrier appeared around Naruto, removing the mug around him; " I can't let you do this to my son".

Naruto turned towards the voice and saw a redhead woman, beautiful, that was watching him smiling.

"Hi Naruto".

* * *

I felt the burst of power caused by the Tailed Fox's escape from the seal.

Majin Buu felt it too.

It was my only chance to get to Hades.

I sprinted, passing a few inches from Majin Buu at light speed, trying to put as much distance between me and him.

He felt me, but at least I managed to make a gap.

"C'mon guys, hurry!" I thought.

And finally I felt the remaining Anime Avengers charge up to Majin Buu.

"Thank you" I slowed down, and started to heal myself again.

"Just a little further" just a little further.

* * *

Naruto stared at her surprised for a while "Who are you?".

She chopped him on the head in a sprint of a second "It's this the way to talk to your mother?!" she said.

"M-mother?" he watched at her again "You-you're my mother?".

"Do you see anybody else around here?" she replied.

"Oh" was all he managed to say "I see now!".

Now he could see her, he could feel the similarity.

"Mum!" he hugged her, crying "I'm so happy!".

"Now now kid! Don't cry" she said while hugging him back.

"I-I can't" he snooze "I'm just too happy".

They remained like this, embracing each other warmly.

"**So, you came out in the end, Kushina**".

Both Naruto and his mother turned towards the Fox.

"What about it, Demon Fox?" Kushina asked.

"**I have a name, you know?**" he answered.

"For real? You've got a name?" Naruto said.

"**Shut up you brat, this doesn't concern you!**".

Kushina's grip on her son's shoulders strengthened.

"**This is nothing for you**" the Fox continued.

"This is happening inside my head! Everything is my concern!" Naruto protested, showing a tick mark on his head.

"**You're getting on my nerve kid**" the Bijuu said angered.

"Shut your mouth, both of you!" Kushina stopped them.

She let go of Naruto's shoulders and moved forward the Fox "Can we talk peacefully now?".

The demon remained silent for a little while.

"**Fine. But you better listen clearly kid, clear?**" the fox relaxed into a sitting position.

"Fine" Naruto settled on the gorund.

Kushina went sitting next to him.

* * *

Luffy left out a sigh of relief.

The demon fox disappeared, and in his place there was only Naruto, injured and unconscious.

Luckily for the Straw Hat, the Fox/Naruto attacked first BlackBeard, slaughtering him after a few moment of struggling.

Luffy received his powers back just in time to evade a lunge of Naruto's arms.

He counted eight tails, a lot more than the last time e saw it.

Luffy activated again his Gear Second managing to match the monster's movements, and even landed a few hits.

-NARUTO! HANG IN THERE! I'M GOINGO TO GET YOU OUT!.

However the Fox didn't seem to falter or weaker.

At the limit of desperation, Luffy used his 'Gomu Gomu no Giant Gatling Gun", hoping to wake up his friend.

It worked.

Now Naruto was free.

-Oh man, you almost get me there, you know?- Luffy said to the fainted Naruto.

-Well, no time to chat. Come on, nakama- the pirate load the ninja on his back -They're waiting for us!- and he charged towards the other temples.

* * *

**A\N: Whew, I finished it. It's really a delicate part, this one. I don't think it went perfect, but I think I managed to make it at least pleasurable. Thank you for reading and wait for the next. And review guys. Opinion, flame, suggestion, request, questions, everything!**


End file.
